


Hawaje

by Jimmor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hawaii, M/M, Slash, Supernatural Elements
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmor/pseuds/Jimmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawaje, seks i wszystko inne... Luźny fanfiction nie osadzony w czasie serialowym. Humor, dziwne zdarzenia - czyli coś co ma po prostu być. Nic pięknego i wybitnego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Na pomoc.

Dean wylądował na kuchennym blacie z chwilą, w której usłyszał dzwonek telefonu. Spojrzał na wyświetlacz i od dłuższego czasu odetchnął z ulgą. Usiadł na blacie, naciskając zieloną słuchawkę.

  
\- Cas? - odezwał się jako pierwszy, chciał brzmieć naturalnie, ale wychodziło mu to fatalnie.

  
Dobrze, że Castiel był mało obeznany w ludzkich uczuciach i uznał za normalne fakt, że Dean miał zdecydowanie wyższy ton swojego głosu.

  
\- Potrzebuje twojej pomocy.

  
\- Cas, po miesiącu odzywasz się tylko po to, bym wydostał cię z tarapatów?

  
\- Dean... - przerwał, ciężko wzdychając.

  
To właśnie w tym momencie Dean usłyszał w tle coś dziwnego. Nie miał do końca pewności co do tego, co słyszał w słuchawce telefonu, więc szybko udał się do pokoju Sama i włączył głośnik, dając znak Samowi, by się przysłuchał.

  
 **"Może drinka?"** \- usłyszeli w słuchawce telefonu. Muzyka w tle była coraz głośniejsza, co pozwalało braciom na lepsze rozpoznanie. Po chwili z ust Sama wydobył się głośny śmiech. Starszy z braci dołączył do niego po niespełna jednej sekundzie.

\- Co się stało?

  
\- Masz na sobie wieniec z kwiatów? - wydukał Sam.

\- Tak, skąd wiesz?

  
 **"Zapraszamy do tańca!"** \- tym razem kobieta, krzyknęła z wielkim podekscytowaniem. Na nic zdołało się chowania twarzy w dłoniach, czy głębokie oddychanie, bracia po prostu nie byli w stanie opanować swojego śmiechu.

  
\- Potrzebuje waszej pomocy.

  
\- Pomocy? Cas idź śmiało, zatańcz! - Dean nie mógł się powstrzymać.

  
\- Pamiętaj o spódniczce! - rzucił Sam.

  
Winchesterowie przed swoimi oczami mieli obraz Casa, który z niezadowoloną miną analizuje otoczenie. Oczywiście na nic mu się to nie zdaje, ponieważ nie ma pojęcia gdzie się znajduję, po raz pierwszy coś takiego widzi, co zapewne sprawia, że czuje się niekomfortowo. Jednak był to tak niecodzienny widok, że bracia pragnęli cieszy się tym jak najdłużej. Po dłuższej chwili postanowili, ulitować się nad swoim przyjacielem.

  
\- Możesz podać nazwę kurortu? - rzucił Dean, szukając długopisu.

  
\- Mau...maul...

  
**"Maui"** \- poprawiła go kobieta. Od razu wzbudziła sympatię Deana, choć nie musiała robić zbyt wiele, wystarczyło, że była - jak już zdążył zauważyć - instruktorką tańca.

  
\- To wszystko jest takie...dziwne.

  
**"Ruszamy biodrami!"** \- w tym momencie bracia znów nie wytrzymali. Przed oczami Deana był tylko jeden obraz, Castiel i skąpo ubrana kobieta, próbująca rozruszać jego spięte ciało. Ten obraz wprawił Deana w jeszcze większy śmiech.

  
**"Niech pan nie będzie taki spięty!"**

  
\- Proszę was... - Anioł już nie wytrzymał, powiedział to takim błagalnym tonem, że Dean momentalnie otrząsnął się ze śmiechu.

  
\- Postaramy się być jak najszybciej, a teraz na poważnie... CO TY DO CHOLERY ROBISZ NA HAWAJACH?!

 

* * *

 

Po wyczerpującym tańcu Castiel udał się do baru i zamówił drinka. Za barem stała wysoka rudowłosa kobieta, która co chwile wpatrywała się w niego. Anioł nie znał ludzi, nie wiedział co to oznacza, dlatego siedział, powoli popijając drinka z palemką. Bawił go akcent w postaci palemki, była taka zbędna... Zastanawiał się po co ona, przeszkadzała tylko w piciu i szybko się rwała. "Chyba nigdy nie zrozumiem ludzi" - powiedział w myślach.  
Kiedy udało mu się ochłonąć, sięgnął po telefon i wybrał numer Sama. Wiedział, że Dean nie da mu dobrej rady, w końcu było tu pełno skąpo ubranych kobiet, a przecież to Dean. Sam wydawał się lepszą osobą do pomocy.

  
\- Cześć – usłyszał w słuchawce. - Słuchaj, Garth natrafił na gniazdko wilkołaków, musiałem zostać. Dean powinien być już w drodze, chyba że spanikował i poszedł się napić przed wylotem.

  
\- Świetnie – mruknął anioł – Co mam robić tu do tego czasu?

  
\- Tańcz, baw się! Mówiąc poważnie, wszystko ci załatwiłem. Będziesz pracować w tym kurorcie, lepiej poznasz otoczenie jak i samych ludzi. Dean ci raczej w tym nie pomoże, już się ślini na myśl o instruktorce tańca, co dopiero jak tam będzie.

  
\- Co będę robił?

  
\- Nie jesteś barmanem, ani instruktorem tańca, może będziesz czyścił baseny, albo pokoje. Wszystko powiedzą ci w recepcji. Pamiętaj by kupić sobie ubrania. Muszę kończyć. Pilnuj Deana.

  
\- Świetnie – powtórzył i się rozłączył.

  
W recepcji dowiedział się, iż będzie barmanem, niezbyt przejmowali się brakiem doświadczenia, oznajmili, że Cece mu pomoże. Dodał klucze, plakietkę oraz koszulę i tak skończyła się rozmowa. Udał się do swojego pokoju, gdzie zaczął oglądać pierwszy napotkany program w telewizji.

 

* * *

  
**Dzień później.**

Castiel od rana stał za jednym z barów i obserwował Cece. Szybko nauczył się robić kilka prostych drinków, dowiedział się nawet po co są palemki.

  
\- Tak właśnie robisz drink Błękitne Hawaje, szybko się wprawisz – powiedziała, wlewając błękitny trunek do kieliszka.

  
Jak mówiła tak było. Castiel bardzo szybko wprawił się w robienie drinków, czasem zapominał o niektórych składnikach, ale mimo tego szło mu naprawdę dobrze.

  
\- Za chwilę kończy się nasza zamiana, w takich godzinach będziemy pracować, czasem może się coś zmienić, ale będą cię informować – uśmiechnęła się, ściągając plakietkę pracownika. - Nie jest ci za gorąco?

  
Castiel momentalnie popatrzył na swoje nogi. Był Aniołem więc nie odczuwał gorąca, ale widząc stroje innych ludzi, zrozumiał, że musi wyglądać nienaturalnie w długich spodniach.

  
\- Nie wiem gdzie znajdują się sklepy.

  
\- No tak jesteś tu nowy. Spotkajmy się za godzinę przy głównym basenie, pomogę ci – uśmiechnęła się.

  
W odpowiedzi Castiel pokiwał głową. Chwile później przyszli ich zmiennicy i Castiel udał się na główny basen. Godzinę czekania, urozmaicił sobie oglądaniem ludzkich zachowań, jednocześnie zastanawiał się, czy w takim miejscu również spotka potwory.

  
\- Cześć. - Słodki, ale niski głos Cece wyrwał Castiela z zamyślenia.

  
Cece zwinnie pokazała mu wszystkie kurortowe sklepy odzieżowe. Wytłumaczyła mu również, że za nic nie musi płacić, wystarczy przyłożyć kartkę pokojową do czytnika, a on naliczy rachunek na koniec jego pobytu - co było dość przydatne, ponieważ Castiel nie posiadał przy sobie żadnych pieniędzy.

  
\- Pokazałam ci wszystko, jednak ten sklep jest najlepszy. Lilo z chęcią ci pomoże coś dobrać. Do zobaczenia – powiedziała i szybko zniknęła w oddali.

  
\- Witam! Pomóc? - usłyszał, przekraczając próg.

  
\- Cece mnie tu przysłała – odpowiedział, rozglądając się po sklepie.

  
\- Och! - Jej twarz momentalnie rozpromieniała. - W takim razie proszę za mną.

  
Lilo w mgnieniu oka znalazła Castielowi kilka stroi. Wystarczyło, że na niego spojrzała i już znalała jego rozmiar, była w tym naprawdę dobra. Jedna z koszul była w palemki, dodatkowo w różnokolorowe. Przypominała troszkę efekt po LSD, ale idealnie wpasowywała się w klimat kurortu. Po wyszukaniu wszystkich elementów, zaprosiła Castiela do przebieralni, a resztę ubrać położyła na fotelu, który znajdował się naprzeciwko przymierzalni. Wszystkie stroje bardzo dobrze leżały na Casie, co bardzo zadowoliło Lilo. Anioł szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że nie cierpi przymierzać ubrań.

  
\- Jeszcze tylko buty, kapelusz, okulary i pewnie kąpielówki?

  
\- Mhm... – wymamrotał Anioł, który niezbyt się na tym znał.

  
We wszystkich strojach nie czuł się komfortowo, wołał koszule i swój płaszcz, ale doskonale rozumiał, że musi się wpasować w klimat, dlatego został w jednym z wybranych ubrań. Po wszystkim Lilo nabiła rachunek na kartkę pokojową i wręczyła siatki, uśmiechając się na pożegnanie. Już miał wychodzić, gdy przy stojakach zauważył znaną mu sylwetkę. Odłożył torby z powrotem na blat i udał się w głąb sklepu.

  
\- Castiel! - usłyszał, gdy kobieta odwróciła się w jego stronę, zaraz po tym dzwigał jej ciężar na swoich barkach. - Nikt mi nie powiedział, że tutaj będziesz. Co Aniołek robi na Hawajach?

  
Anioł nie wiedział co powiedzieć, był bardzo oszołomiony, nie sądził, że ją tu spotka.

  
\- Więc co ty tu robisz? Jest jakaś sprawa? Gdzie Dean i Sam? Castiel jak ty świetnie wyglądasz – zaśmiała się spoglądając na jego zieloną koszulę w kwiatki.

  
\- Charlie? - zapytał, choć doskonale już wiedział, że to pytanie jest śmieszne, a rudowłosa kobieta stoi tuż przed nim.


	2. Słońce, taniec, sen.

Kiedy Charlie ujrzała zagubionego Anioła w sklepie, w całkiem obcym mu miejscu, wiedziała, że będzie musiała mu pomóc. Postanowiła nauczyć go żyć wśród ludzi. Nie wiedziała jednak, czy jej towarzysz się na to zgodzi. Ku jej zdziwieniu Castiel pokręcił tylko głową i robił to co miała zaplanowane.  
Pierwsze co zrobiła, to wparowała do jego pokoju. Rozpakowała swoje rzeczy i uruchomiła laptopa, w celu namierzenia telefonu Deana.

  
\- Dean przebywa w knajpie.

  
\- Sam ostrzegał, że może tak być.

  
\- Teraz możesz dziękować, że przyjechałam tu dziś, a nie za tydzień – zaśmiała się i wyłączyła laptopa. - Co chcesz dzisiaj robić?

  
\- Nie wiem.

  
\- Czyli zdajesz się na moje plany, wspaniale! W takim razie chodźmy najpierw na drinka, przybliżę ci zachowania ludzi, a później nauczymy się tańczyć hula.

  
Będąc przy jednym z barów, Castiel zamówił dla siebie i Charlie najpopularniejszego drinka. Drink cieszył się popularnością przez swój niebieski kolor jak i ozdoby, czy naprawdę był dobry, tego nie wiedział. Stwierdził jednak, że na sam początek to dobra propozycja. Na niego i tak alkohol nie działał, więc było mu wszystko jedno. Udało im się znaleźć wolny parasol, pod którym umieszczony był wysoki stolik. Parasole znajdowały się obok wielkiego basenu, a całość otaczały plamy oraz inne rośliny jak i atrakcję dla dzieci, typu zjeżdżalnie. Wyglądało to ciekawie, ale tłum jaki był obecnie w kurorcie, odbierał magię tego miejsca - tak twierdziła Charlie, o czym Cas dowiedział się zaraz na początku ich rozmowy. Kobieta przybliżyła mu zachowania i uczucia ludzi na podstawie wczasowiczów. Było ich masę, każdy inny z innym charakterem – to była idealna lekcja dla Anioła, w praktyce mógł zobaczyć wiele ludzkich zachowań i uczuć. Po pierwszym drinku przenieśli się do baru, gdzie jedna z barmanek była zainteresowana Castielem, co ukazywała w dość wyraźny sposób.

  
\- Ona cię podrywa – szepnęła do ucha mężczyźnie.

  
Źrenice anioła momentalnie się rozszerzyły, a na jego twarzy malował się strach.

  
\- Oj Casie muszę cię jeszcze wiele nauczyć, ale nie dziś.

  
Po tych słowach zadzwonił telefon, a na wyświetlaczu widniał napis „Dean”.

  
\- Będę za kilka godzin. – Usłyszał w słuchawce, po czym włączyło się pikanie. Castiel schował telefon do kieszeni i dopił swojego drinka, po czym zamówił z Łowczynią jeszcze jednego. W dobrym nastroju poszli położyć się na leżaki, gdzie wspominali stare czasy. Do lekcji zostały im dwie godziny, więc Charlie namówiła Castiela i na basen. Kiedy zaczęła się lekcja, wciąż słońce mocno grzało, jak Aniołowi w ogóle to nie przeszkadzało, tak Łowczyni ledwo wytrzymywała. Wszystko rekompensował fakt, że instruktorką była kobieta, która z wielką determinacją próbowała rozruszać spięte ciało Anioła, jednak było to na marne, ponieważ każdy dotyk, który Anioł czuł na swoich biodrach sprawiał, że jeszcze bardziej się spinał. Wyglądało to komicznie, zestawione z twarzą Casa doprowadzało Charlie do płaczu. Nie szło mu jednak aż tak źle, jakby się mogło wydawać. Po lekcji udali się do pokoju hotelowego, gdzie Anioł zmęczony, padł twarzą do poduszki.

  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że taniec jest taki męczący...

  
Charlie po dłuższej chwili wyszła z pokoju, pozostawiając śpiącego już Anioła, co było dość dziwne, ale z perspektywy tego dnia dość normalne. Ciało, w którym był Anioł potrzebowało chwili snu. Dean przybywając do pokoju zastał spiącego Anioła, dlatego postanowił mu nie przeszkadzać. Postanowił rozglądnąć się po kurorcie i odnaleźć seksowną instruktorkę, z którą potem umówił się na randkę. Kiedy ponownie wszedł do pokoju, zobaczył Anioła jęczącego na łóżku i to bez koszulki.

  
\- Hm?

\- Czemu to tak boli? - wyjęczał, przewracając się na brzuch.

  
Łowca podszedł do łózka i zrozumiał. Skóra Anioła była cała zaczerwieniona, w niektórych fragmentach ciała nawet za bardzo, jeszcze chwila, a doznałby poparzenia II stopnia. Poszedł do łazienki i wyjął maść na poparzenia.

  
\- Posmaruj się tym, ukoi ból.

  
Kiedy Anioł próbował zrobić najmniejszy ruch ciałem, od razu wył z bólu, dlatego Dean przełamał się i postanowił mu pomoc. Wtedy właśnie zobaczył wielki tatuaż, który przedstawiał skrzydła.

  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że masz tatuaż.

  
\- To nie tatuaż – wyjąkał, ale na nic więcej nie było go stać. To było jego pierwsze poparzenie, dlatego przeżywał ból z natężoną siłą.

  
Cas leżał na środku wielkiego łóżka, więc z początku Deanowi niezbyt dobrze się smarowało czerwone plecy przyjaciela. W końcu zdenerwowało go, wieczne przemieszczanie się na łóżku, dlatego usiadł rozkrokiem na udach przyjaciela i ponownie wmasowywał maść. Ciało Castiela pod każdym dotykiem Deana, spinało się w proteście, jednak zimno, które z niego płynęło było wielką ulgą dla Anioła. Po chwili Dean pomógł Castielowi ułożyć się na plecach. Klatka piersiowa Anioła również domagała się maści, jednak Dean nie mógł się przełamać. Jak to musiało wyglądać - siedział na nim rozkrokiem i wmasowywał w jego ciało maść, doskonale widział wszystkie mięśnie, które spinały się pod jego... no właśnie jego dotykiem. Jednak, gdy niebieskie, przepełnione bólem tęczówki spojrzały na niego, nic już nie było ważne. Bez skrupułów nałożył maść na ręce i delikatnie wsmarowywał w tors przyjaciela, który za każdym razem skrzywiał się z bólu. Nie obchodziło go już co robi i jak to robi. Teraz najważniejsze było by ból, który gościł w niebieskich tęczówkach, znikł. Na koniec przyłożył dłoń do czoła Anioła.

  
\- Możesz mieć gorączkę. – Po tych słowach zszedł z ud przyjaciela i poszedł po ręcznik, który zmoczył w zimnej wodzie i położył na jego czoło.

  
\- Dziękuje – wyszeptał Cas, delikatnie się uśmiechając.

  
Dean pokiwał głową i nieświadomie się uśmiechnął. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, że chciał pomóc swojemu przyjacielowi, dziwnym było to, że naprawdę podobało mu się to, w jaki sposób to zrobił.

 

* * *

  
Następnego dnia Aniołowi się polepszyło, w niewielkim stopniu, ale jednak. Wiedział, że dzięki Deanowi, nie leży teraz w szpitalu z udarem słonecznym. Chciał mu podziękować za tę niekomfortową dla niego sytuację, jednak jak się dowiedział, Dean był w niebie, w którym były same kobiety. Miał to nieszczęście, że jedna z jego zdobyczy miała pokój tuż obok niego, stąd nocą dało się usłyszeć różne odgłosy. Może to ściany były cienkie, a może to Dean, który jest naprawdę w tym dobry. Castiel nie mógł tego stwierdzić, ale nie czuł się komfortowo słuchając tego wszystkiego. Ostatnio jego ciało domagało się snu, jednak nie potrafił spać, wiedząc że Dean przebywa z kobietą i robią te wszystkie dziwne rzeczy, które robił dostawca pizzy. Charlie od dobrej godziny smacznie spała na drugiej połówce łóżka, a Castiel ciągle rozmyślał o tym, co dzieje się w pokoju obok.  
Castiel niemal wylał całą zawartość drinka, gdy usłyszał brzęk swojego telefonu.  
_„Ona z tobą flirtuje, Cas. Umów się z nią! - Ch”_  
_„Świetnie”_ \- pomyślał. Nie chciał tego robić, nawet nie wiedział jak. Charlie nie dawała za wygraną, co chwilę dostawał smsy o tej samej treści, dodatkowo Cece również nalegała by umówił się z tą uroczą kobietą, gdyby tylko wiedziała kim jest... Może by tak nie naciskała. Już miał powiedzieć wprost kobiecie, że nie jest zainteresowany, gdy zobaczył zielone tęczówki, które z zaciekawieniem wpatrywały się w jego twarz. Jego ręka delikatnie zadrżała, ale szybko ją opanował. Spojrzenie szybko zmieniło swój kierunek, by wpatrywać się w instruktorkę zumby. Cas poczuł lekkie ukłucie i nagłą chęć umówienia się z kobietą, jakby chciał zrobić na złość Deanowi. Pokazać, że i on potrafi. Uśmiechnął się do kobiety i zaproponował jej kolację wieczorem.

  
\- Z przyjemnością. Tanya. - Przedstawiła się z uroczym uśmiechem, podając mu swój telefon.

  
\- Castiel. - Anioł szybko wstukał swój numer telefonu i uśmiechnął się.

  
Po chwili dostał sms od Charlie.

_„I to rozumiem! Po pracy lekcja numer 2. - Ch”_

  
Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, z tego co zrobił. Impuls. Inaczej nie umiał tego nazwać. Musiał się z tym zmierzyć, nie miał innego wyboru.  
Po skończonej pracy udał się do restauracji, by zjeść obiad z Charlie i posłuchać jej wykładu. Niestety nie udało mu się w pełni skupić na tym co mówi , ponieważ przez okno restauracji widział Deana, który uczestniczył w lekcji zumby. Wszystkie jego ruchy były lekkie, wyglądało to tak jakby nic nie sprawiało mu problemu. Jego ciało z wielką precyzją ruszało się do rytmu muzyki. W jego tańcu było coś interesującego, przez co Castiel nie mógł oderwać oczów. Myślał, że Charlie tego nie widzi, jednak jej oko potrafiło wyłapać wiele. Zauważyła, że od poparzenia Castiel inaczej patrzy na Deana i coraz częściej to robi. Nie wiedziała co może roić się w jego głowie , ale czuła, że coś się zmieniło. Nie chciała na chwilę obecną, pytać co się dzieje. Wiedziała, że sam Castiel nie wie co się z nim dzieje. Nie znał się na ludzkich uczuciach, trochę minię zanim dojdzie do tego jakie emocję się w nim kłębią. Przebywając wśród ludzi nauczy cię ich zachowań, a w końcu nieświadomie wpoi wartości, jak i zacznie rozumieć uczucia.  
Wieczorem Dean kręcił się od pokoju do różnych atrakcji w kurorcie. Basen, bary, karaoke, taniec hula i wszystko inne co oferował kurort. Przychodząc do pokoju, by porozmawiać z Samem usłyszał na korytarzu dwa głosy, męski i żeński.

  
\- Miło było, mam nadzieję, że to nie ostatnie nasze spotkanie?

  
\- Nie sądzę, o ile jeszcze tu zostajesz

  
\- No tak! - zaśmiała się kobieta.

  
Na tym skończyła się rozmowa. Dean wyszedł z pokoju i udał się do baru, gdzie spotkał Cece, z którą pracuję Castiel. Miło spędził czas i co dziwne nie zaciągnął jej do łóżka. Nie mógł, bo „spotykał się” z instruktorką, którą usłyszał przez telefon, gdy Castiel prosił o pomoc. Późnym wieczorem wrócił do pokoju, gdzie odczytał smsa od Sama, z którego dowiedział się, że wraz z Garthem mają do czynienia z Amazanokami. Chciał się więcej o nich dowiedzieć, więc włączył swój laptop. Niestety laptop odmawiał jakiegokolwiek posłuszeństwa. Wykonał szybki telefon do Charlie, jednak nie odbierała telefonu, dlatego postanowił iść do pokoju, dobrze wiedział, że rudowłosa jeszcze nie śpi.

  
\- Cześć jest Charlie? - zapytał, omijając Castiela i wchodząc do pokoju.

  
Zrobił kilka kroków i stanął. Popatrzył jeszcze raz na Anioła i dopiero wtedy zobaczył, że jest on w samym szlafroku, którego nawet nie zawiązał. Na łóżku owinięta kołdrą, leżała kobieta, którą widział rozmawiającą z Castielem przy barze.

  
\- Nie...wiedziałem ze masz gościa. Prze....przepraszam.

  
Dean uśmiechnął się jeszcze do kobiety i udał się w stronę drzwi. Kiedy Anioł zamykał drzwi, odwrócił się do niego i uniósł brwi, szczerząc się niezmiernie. Udał się do swojego pokoju, przebrał i położył do łózka. Długo rozmyślał jak Castiel powoli oswaja się w środowisku ludzi. Jednak jego myśli coraz bardziej schodziły na dziwny tor. Z jednej strony cieszył się, że smakuje życia na ziemi, a z drugiej zaczął czuć zazdrość, widząc Castiela z kobietą w łóżku. Potrząsnął delikatnie głową, by wyzbyć się tych myśli i zamknął oczy próbując zasnąć. Sen jednak nie był lepszy od myśli, które zaprzątały mu głowę. Śniły mu się „te” niebieskie oczy, które intensywnie się w niego wpatrywały, „te” usta, która delikatnie poznawały jego. „Te” dłonie, które rysowały swoją ścieżkę po jego ciele. Sam z chwilą zaczął coraz śmielej odwzajemniać pocałunki. W końcu został rzucony na łóżko... i właśnie wtedy obudził się. Twarz miał z potu. Usiadł na łóżku i spojrzał w dół. Jednak szybko pożałował...


	3. Alkohol.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Co powiecie na troszkę alkoholu dla naszego Aniołka?

Rankiem Castiel zmówił śniadanie dla Tanyi, napisał jej krótki liścik i wyszedł, udając się do pracy. Cały ten tydzień pracował w barze, który mieścił się tuż przy basenie. Właściwie tylko cześć, w której pracowali, nie była zalana wodą. Stołki i lada częściowo były przykryte warstwą wody. Wczasowicze mogli chłodzić się w basenie, jednocześnie pijąc drinki czy inne napoje. Całość była położona na drugim piętrze budynku, więc z basenu rozciągał się piękny widok na góry i morzę. Całościowo prezentowało się to bajecznie, sam Castiel zachwycał się tym widokiem. Podobało mu się to miejsce, było lepsze od przeludnionych basenów na dolnym poziomie, czy na szczycie. Jedynym minusem tego baru, było to, że barmani musieli być ubrani w stroje kąpielowe, więc Castiel musiał chodzić bez koszulki, co dla większości kobiet będzie dodatkową atrakcją, jednak on sam już czuł się niekomfortowo, co dopiero gdy przyjdzie tłum ludzi.

  
\- Opowiadaj! - krzyknęła Cece na powitanie.

  
\- Nie ma o czym opowiadać.

  
\- Ależ jest! Charlie mówiła, że Tanya została na noc, czy to prawda?

  
\- Tak, to prawda... Chwila, od kiedy rozmawiasz o mnie z Charlie?

  
\- Od wtedy, gdy obie namawiałyśmy cię na spotkanie! Po pracy spotkałam ją przy kręgielni i zaczęłyśmy rozmawiać, a nawet wspólnie grać.

  
\- Mhm – wymamrotał Cas. - Czyli u ciebie nocowała... Co chcesz wiedzieć? - Doskonale wiedział, że unikanie tematu jest zbędne, bo Cece i tak z niego wyciągnie informację.

  
\- Wszystko! Spotkacie się jeszcze? Jak przebiegła wam randka? Znaleźliście wspólny język? Dobrze się razem bawiliście? Polubiliście się? - Cece torpedowała pytaniami i nie miała zamiaru przestać.

  
\- Tak. Dobrze. Tak mi się wydaje. Tak. Tak.

  
\- Nie takich odpowiedzi oczekuje Cas!

  
\- No dobrze, polubiliśmy się, podobno jestem zabawny, było miło i chcę spotkać się z nią ponownie.

  
Na tym musieli skończyć, ponieważ zaczęli pojawiać się pierwsi wczasowicze. Ich zmiana płynęła ze spokojem, Castiel pisał z Tanyą, a Cece z Charlie. Nie rozmawiali zbyt dużo, nie działo się zbyt wiele. Nudny dzień w pracy, jednak Castiel na swojej zmianie umówił się na obiad z Tanyą, co napawało go optymizmem.

 

* * *

 

 

Po przebudzeniu się, Łowca zapragnął zimnego prysznicu, który oczyści go ze wspomnień snu. Po raz drugi był wściekły na swoją reakcję. Najpierw bardzo podobało mu się smarowanie Castiela po torsie, a teraz pieprzy się z nim we śnie i jeszcze dostał wzwodu. „Pięknie” - pomyślał i pozwolił, by zimne kropkę spływały po jego twarzy. Po dość długim prysznicu poszedł na śniadanie do hotelowej restauracji, gdzie spotkał się z Liz. Oboje z tego związku wynosili tylko przyjemność w postaci seksu. Ani Deana, ani Liz nie interesował związek na dłuższą metę. Dean był przystojny i każda kobieta w kurorcie się za nim oglądała. Liz również nie grzeszyła swoją urodą, co dopiero ciałem. Miała również bardzo seksowny głos, który przyciągnął Deana. Czasem jedli razem śniadania i rozmawiali na różne tematy, ale łączył ich tylko seks. Po śniadaniu spotkał się z Charlie, by omówić co stało się z jego laptopem, a następnie udali się na kręgle.

  
\- Słyszałeś, że Cas się powoli wkręca? - zapytała rudowłosa, wykonując pierwszy rzut.

  
\- Co masz na myśli?

  
\- Jego dziewczynę, która została na noc. Chyba nie muszę mówić, co robili przez te godziny.

  
\- Wczoraj przez przypadek przerwałem im upojną noc. - Widząc pytającą minę rudowłosej postanowił dokończyć. - Szukałam cię. Kobieta była w łóżku, a Cas w szlafroku, nie trudno się domyślić, co właśnie robili.

  
\- Pięknie Dean... A co z twoją dziewczyną, jeśli mówimy o związkach?

\- Łączy nas tylko seks, przecież wiesz. A twoje życie miłosne?

  
\- To prawda. Przyjechałam tu odpocząć. Nie jestem taka jak ty.

  
\- Taka jak ja? - skrzywił się i odłożył kulę na miejsce, czekając na wyjaśnienia.

  
\- Nie interesują mnie jednorazowe noce czy zabawy. Chcę czegoś dłuższego, chcę obdarzyć kogoś uczuciem na dłuższy czas.

  
\- Twierdzisz, że tego nie potrafię?

  
\- Tego nie wiem. Obdarzyłeś już kogoś głębszym uczuciem?

  
\- Może – odpowiedział i rzucił kulą zdecydowanie za mocno, ponieważ wpadła na inny tor.

  
\- Co ja robię... Wymagam by Dean Winchester, który woli topić smutki i uczucia w alkoholu, otworzył się przed kimś. Dobra dość głębokiej gadaniny, zaraz rozłożę cię na łopatki! - krzyknęła i rzuciła, zbijając wszystkie kręgle.

  
Po żenującej przegranej wysłał smsa do Liz i wrócił do pokoju. Pod swoimi drzwiami zastał Anioła, który siedział oparty o drzwi i z pustym spojrzeniem, wpatrywał się w przestrzeń. Widząc ten dziwny widok, szybko odtworzył drzwi i niemal wepchnął go do swojego pokoju.

  
\- Co się stało?

  
\- Nie ułożyło się nam z Tanyą – powiedział, siadając na łóżku.

  
\- Widzę, że jesteśmy w podobnej sytuacji. Choć – powiedział i wyszedł na korytarz.

  
Chwilę potem znaleźli się w barze, który mieścił się przy kręgielni. Zamówili podwójnego i wypili od razu.

  
\- Przywiązałeś się do niej? - zapytał Dean, zamawiając whisky.

  
\- Troszkę – odpowiedział, po czym wypił jednym duszkiem whisky i poprosił o dolewkę.

  
Dean zrobił to samo, popatrzył na swojego przyjaciela i położył mu rękę na ramieniu, wpatrując się ze współczuciem. Pili przez dobre godziny, rozmawiali na dziwne tematy, wpatrywali się w siebie, albo po prostu milczeli obracając szklanki w rękach. Tak mijał im pobyt w barze.

  
\- Hej, hej czas się zbierać Cas – powiedział barman, odbierając im szklanki.

  
\- No dobrze – stwierdził Dean, powoli wstając z krzesła. Od razu poczuł, że wypił zdecydowanie za dużo, a droga do hotelowego pokoju, będzie bardzo ciężka. Po wielu próbach udało mu się wstać i w miarę utrzymać pion, jednak podłoga zbyt wirowała, by Dean stał prosto. Poszukał, w której kieszeni ma kluczę i popatrzył na Castiela, który z wielkim trudem próbował się podnieść.

  
\- A jednak dało się upić. - Ucieszył się, co skończyło się ponownym wylądowaniem na krześle. Ponownie z wielkim trudem wstał i pomógł Castielowi. Złapali się za ramiona i w miarę prostym krokiem udali się do pokoju. Niestety czekała ich przeprawa przez plac zabaw dla dzieci, co było najtrudniejszą przeszkodą w dojściu do pokoju, już nawet ruch windy wydawał się lepszy dla Deana, niż przeprawa przez te wszystkie zabawki. Castiel widząc huśtawki dla dzieci oderwał się od Deana i usiadł na za małej huśtawce.

  
\- Juhu! - krzyczał. - Choć Dean!

  
\- Castiel, za dużo...alkololu. - Odpowiedział i usiadł na pobliskiej ławce, wpatrując się w Anioła, który wyglądał jak duże dziecko, cieszące się na widok lizaka. Na jego twarzy widniał duży uśmiech, a oczy przepełniała radość. Choć może tak alkohol na niego wpływał, jednak nie było to ważne, ten obraz za bardzo mu się podobał, by myślał o tym czy to sprawka alkoholu, czy tego, że jego przyjaciel był naprawdę uroczy.

  
\- Choć Cas. - Złapał Anioła pod ramię i udał się w stronkę budynku.

  
\- Wcale nie jestem pijany, ja po prostu lubię huśtawki. Huśtawki są naprawdę fajne, tak samo jak koniki! Dean chodźmy na koniki... Albo nie. Na zjeżdżalnie!  
Wszystkie słowa, które wypowiadał Anioł sprawiały, że Dean coraz bardziej nie mógł skupić się na stawianiu stabilnych kroków i opanowania śmiechu. Castiel w pewnym momencie złapał za patyk i zaczął nim wymachiwać.

  
\- Akwadaraba! - krzyczał i wskazywał patykiem na różne przedmioty. - Dlaczego to nie działa?! - krzyczał, gdy zaklęcie nie dało żadnych skutków. - Chyba jestem złym czarodziejem, Dean. Nauczysz mnie być dobrym czarodziejem?

  
Wtedy Dean nie wytrzymał, nagły wybuch śmiechu spowodował, że przewrócił się, ale wstał szybko i ponownie wziął anioła pod ramie.

  
\- Chodź, zdecydowanie za dużo alkoholu na dziś.

Kiedy wreszcie byli pod pokojami Dean zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie Anioła, jednak nie znalazł tam kluczy.

  
\- Pięknie, w takim razie śpisz u mnie. Chodź. - Otworzył drzwi, złapał Castiela za nadgarstek i niezdarnym ruchem położył na łóżku.

  
\- Widzę gwiazdki! - krzyknął Cas, a zaraz potem Dean usłyszał lekkie chrapanie.

  
Dean uśmiechnął się do siebie, zrzucił koszulę i położył się po przeciwnej stronie łóżka, nie zastanawiając się co robi.  
Rankiem obudziły go promienie słoneczne, które przedostawały się przez odsłonięte okno. Od razu poczuł pulsacyjny ból w skroniach. Przetarł twarz dłońmi i obrócił się na drugi bok. Nie spodziewał się ujrzenia tam Anioła, który zwinięty w kulkę leżał po drugiej stronie łóżka. Z początku nie mógł zrozumieć, co tu robi, jednak szybko przypomniał sobie zeszłą noc. Jeszcze chwilę wpatrywał się w ten uroczy obrazek, po czym z wielkim trudem wygrzebał się z łózką i udał się do kuchni, gdzie wypił dwie szklanki wody. Poszukał jakiś lekarstw, pośpiesznie je zażył, wziął telefon do ręki i stanął ponownie wpatrując się w łóżko, jak w najcudowniejszy obrazek. Po chwili wybrał numer Charlie i napisał jej krótkiego smsa.  
_„Castiel. D.W”_  
_„O czym ty mówisz Dean? Ch.”_  
Zanim odpowiedział, wrócił do kuchni i przygotował szklankę wody, i tabletki, które położył na szafce tuż obok śpiącego przyjaciela.  
_„To Castiel. D.W”_  
_„Co Castiel? Ch.”_  
_„To „może”. D.W”_ \- wypisując ostatnie słowa, uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, czując przeszywające go ciepło i ponownie położył się na łóżku.


	4. To wszystko wina księżyca.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troszkę zwalniamy akcję, by nie gnała zbyt szybko. Obiecuje w następnych rozdziałach więcej humoru i "różnych" wydarzeń :)

    „15:00, świetnie” - powiedział do siebie Dean, wstając z łóżka. Po przeciwnej stronie łózka wciąż spał jego przyjaciel, tym razem bez koszulki. Było to zaskoczeniem dla Deana, ale zrozumiał, gdy zobaczył pustą szklankę i brak tabletek na szafce. Chwiejnym krokiem, który był spowodowany zawrotami głowy, doszedł do łazienki, gdzie od razu wszedł pod prysznic. Dawno nie miał takiego kaca, choć może miał, ale był spowodowany gorszymi wydarzeniami, niż zwykła chęć oderwania się od wszystkiego. Po krótkim prysznicu, owinął się w szlafrok i udał się do małej kuchni, gdzie zrobił sobie herbaty. Słysząc szelest kołdry, wstał i oparł się o framugę, spoglądając w stronę łóżka. Castiel z trudem podniósł się na łokciach, spojrzał na brak swojej koszuli, potem na Deana i znów na siebie.

\- Czy my...? - zapytał, mrożąc oczy.

\- Co takiego?

\- Czy my uprawialiśmy seks?

\- Co?! Nie! - krzyknął Dean. „Chyba, że tego chcesz” dodał w myślach, uśmiechając się przy tym.

\- To dlaczego jesteś taki miły i w szlafroku?

\- Cas... jesteś na kacu i to dlatego.

\- Dobra – wyszeptał i ponownie położył się na łóżku.

Dean wiedział, że śpiąc poprawi mu się w niewielkim stopniu, dlatego zostawił kubek, podszedł do łóżka i pomógł wstać Aniołowi. Tak jak zeszłej nocy, tak i teraz choć dużo pewniejszym krokiem zaprowadził go do łazienki i kazał wciąć prysznic. Sam zrobił mu herbatę, przebrał się w normalne ubrania i zadzwonił do Sama. Kiedy Castiel wyszedł z łazienki, ciężko usiadł na krześle. Przez chwile popijał herbatę, gdy do pokoju zapukała Charlie. Dean przywitał się z rudą, którą wcześniej wpuścił do pokoju.

\- Krwawy księżyc. Dziś!

Castiel w odpowiedzi skrzywił się mocno i przetarł twarz dłonią.

\- Charlie, o czym ty mówisz? - zapytał Dean, wpatrując się w Novaka.

Charlie szybko objaśniła o co chodzi i podeszła do Castiela, obejmując go delikatnie od tyłu. Poczochrała go po czuprynie i rozkazała być za 20 minut w restauracji, po czym wyszła w lekkich podskokach. Dean odetchnął z ulgą, że rudowłosa nie zadawała pytań. Dobrze wiedziała, że Cas nie wrócił na noc, a jeśli przebywał w jego mieszkaniu, to jasnym było, że spali razem. Nie był pewien, czy nie zapyta później, gdy Castiel dojdzie do siebie. Bał się tego i to bardzo. Zabrał swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne i zostawił Anioła w mieszkaniu, który za chwilę miał być w restauracji, a sam udał się na lekcję tańca.  
Castiel owinięty w szlafrok jeszcze chwilę dopijał swoją herbatę, zastanawiając się jak bardzo ludzkim się stał, a minęło raptem kilka dni od wylądowania w kurorcie. Nawet nie to, że dostał kaca, ale fakt, że chciał wypić herbatę, a nawet coś zjeść, co w przypadku bycia aniołem nie było normalną reakcję. Po wypiciu herbaty, udał się do swojego pokoju, przebrał się i ponownie wrócił do pokoju Deana w celu znalezienia karty, która jednocześnie była kluczem do pokoju. Kiedy udał się w stronę łazienki, potknął się o ubrania Deana, a w jego głowie zrodził się szereg wspomnień z ostatniej nocy. Teraz doskonale pamiętał, jak wpatrywali się w siebie, w barze. Co widział w tych zielonych tęczówkach... Jak sam w nich tonął. Pamiętał jak huśtał się na huśtawce i pamiętał jeszcze jedno... Pamiętał jak przytulał się do Deana, po tym jak zażył tabletki. Pamiętał... jednak pierwszy plan w jego myślach stanowiły „te” zielone oczy, które z wielkim uczuciem wpatrywały się w jego twarz. Zielone oczy pełne uczucia... tak, to właśnie najbardziej pamiętał.  
    Anioł przy obiedzie z Charlie opowiedział jej wszystko, co działo się zeszłej nocy, rudowłosa nie zadawała żadnych pytań, słuchała spokojnie aż do momentu, w którym Castiel skończył. Niezbyt wiele umiała mu powiedzieć, dlatego przeprosiła Anioła i szybko zmieniła temat. Nie chciała mu nic mówić o uczuciach Deana. Cas na razie sam nie potrafił ogarnąć swoich uczuć, co dopiero cudzych. Postanowiła dać mu czas, nie sądziła jednak, że nastąpi on tak szybko. 

    Późnym wieczorem spotkali się w recepcji. Charlie trzymała w ręku koc, a Dean lodówkę, w której było piwo i kilka przekąsek. Cała trójka była grubiej ubrana, mimo że znajdowali się na Hawajach. Wieczorem na plaży nie było tak ciepło, jak mogło się wydawać. Wiał wiatr od strony oceanu, który dość mocno obniżał temperaturę. Nie były to jakieś niskie temperatury, na pewno nie takie, których sami nie doznali, jednak przebywając w takim klimacie choćby przez kilka dni, robiło się zimno. Droga na plaże nie zajęła im dużo czasu, zaraz byli na miejscu, turystów na plaży było od groma. Jak się okazało, znajomi Castiela rozpalili na plaży wielkie ognisko, do którego zaprosili całą trójkę. Jedna z pracownic, którą cała trójka kojarzyła z dolnej restauracji, trzymała w ręku gitarę, na której co jakiś czas brzdąkała pewne nuty, a osoby siedzące obok niej śpiewały. W pewnym momencie Charlie zauważyła jak stopa Deana porusza się w rytm gitary, a palce delikatnie stukają po piasku. Nie był to zamierzony efekt, Łowca bardzo dobrze czuł muzykę. Rudowłosa podeszła do kobiety, zabrała jej gitarę i podała Deanowi.

\- O co chodzi? - Zdziwił się.

\- Zagraj.

Dean chwycił w palce piórko i przejechał nim po wszystkich strunach, a z gitary wydobył się długi dźwięk. Wprawił w ruch jeszcze kila strun, odpowiednio ustawiając palce na progach, po czym zaczął grać. Melodia była wolna z lekkimi podrywami, ale piękna i płynna. Castiel słuchał gry przyjaciela jak zahipnotyzowany. Charlie widząc ten obrazek, uśmiechała się lekko. Wiedziała, że powoli Cas zaczyna rozumieć swoje uczucia. Kiedy Dean skończył, tłum zgromadzony przy ognisku ukazał swój entuzjazm. Charlie przytuliła Deana, gratulując mu występu, a Cas spojrzał na niego swoimi niebieskimi oczami, które w świetle księżyca i ogniska, wydawały się mieć inny kolor, ale wciąż miały to coś w sobie, co Deana rozrywało od środka. Szybko się opamiętał i oddał gitarę właścicielce.

\- Świetnie grasz, na jakiej się uczyłeś?

\- Nie posiadam swojej – uśmiechnął się i usiadł naprzeciwko Anioła.

Księżyc w coraz większym stopniu robił się czerwony, co na tle oceanu wyglądało rewelacyjnie. Tłum ludzi niesamowicie dobrze się bawił, nawet Charlie gdzieś zniknęła, natomiast Cas i Dean wciąż siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie. Oboje z kimś rozmawiali, jednak co rusz spoglądali w swoim kierunku. Castiel w tym momencie, w swojej głowie miał masę różnych myśli. Wszystkie jednak sprowadzały się do jednego - „Dean”. Kiedy księżyc już szczytował, a jego barwa była krwisto-czerwona, Castiel usiadł obok Deana, wyjął kolejne dwie butelki piwa i podał mu jedną. Nic nie mówili, popijali tylko piwo i wpatrywali się w księżyc. Oboje myśleli o sobie, Dean o swoich uczuciach, a Cas starał się poukładać swoje myśli. W końcu Dean nie wytrzymał i położył swoją dłoń na dłoni przyjaciela. Gdy ten nic nie zrobił, tylko odwrócił dłoń i splótł ich palce, jego serce zaczęło bić mocniej. Wiedział, że nie będzie musiał już zadawać żadnych pytań, ani martwić się o to, czy mu powiedzieć. Oboje wiedzieli, co to oznacza i dla obojga było to czymś ekscytującym. Dean w pełni świadomy swoich uczuć i Castiel, który jeszcze szukał siebie. Wiedział jednak, że będzie to coś cudownego, ponieważ z chwilą zetknięcia się ich rąk, poczuł coś niesamowitego, co chciałby czuć zawsze. Ciepło przeszywające jego ciało, dziwne uczuciem w brzuchu, iskry... Nie wiedział co to było. Teraz liczyło się tylko jedno – szybkie opuszczenie plaży. Choć z jednej strony dla Deana liczyło się to samo, to z drugiej liczyła się chwila, tu i teraz. To uczucie, ta sytuacja, której nie trzeba ubarwiać słowami. Chciał po prostu tak posiedzieć, pić piwo i przyglądać się Castielowi, który w tym świetle, wyglądał jak Anioł. Nie to, że był Aniołem, jale w tym świetle ukazywało się jego nadnaturalne piękno.  
„To wszystko wina księżyca” - pomyśleli w jednej chwili. Oboje wiedzieli, że wszystko się zmieni. W jakim stopniu... nie myśleli o tym. Ważne było tu i teraz. Jutro będzie jutrem. Dziś są tylko oni i ognisko, i księżyc.


	5. Dlaczego?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poślizg z tym rozdziałem był wielki, za co przepraszam. Mam nadzieję, że opis gry w bilard was nie zanudzi, bo troszkę mnie tam poniosło, a to i tak bardzo skrócona wersja tego co napisałam. Swoją drogą gdzieś zatraciłam swój pierwotny pomysł na tego ff i od 2 rozdziału całość poszła w innym kierunku, ale mam nadzieję, że dalej jego prostota się podoba i da się go czytać :)

\- CHARLIE! - krzyknął Dean, ścigając Charlie po korytarzu. - Oddawaj!

Kiedy rudowłosa boleśnie upadła, Dean wziął ją na ręce i zaniósł do pokoju, gdzie rzucił ją na łóżku i jeszcze chwile szamotali się o koszulę. Charlie mocno walczyła, była sprytniejsza, ale ostatecznie wygrał Dean, który jest o wiele od niej silniejszy, a przede wszystkim cięższy.  
\- Jak dzieci – powiedział Castiel, który przyglądał się całemu zajściu z kuchni.

\- Jak rodzeństwo – zaśmiała się Charlie i wy turlała spod Deana. - Musisz jednak przyznać, że potrenowałeś bieganie, trzeba trzymać formę!

\- To nic nie zmienia. - Cas przewrócił oczami i wycofał się w głąb kuchni.

\- Och daj spokój. Jesteśmy na Hawajach, mamy wakacje! Jeśli mogę choćby na chwilę oderwać się od dramatów, które nas otaczają, to z miłą chęcią będę zachowywać się jak dziecko. 

\- Mamy wakacje – powtórzył Dean, jakby w transie.

\- Tak Dean! Mamy wakacje! - Szturchnęła go i ponownie wywołała małą przepychankę. 

Castiel ponownie przewrócił oczami i udał się do pracy. W pracy okazało się, że ponownie wylądował z Cece w barze, który częściowo znajdował się w wodzie. Cece bardzo głośno i boleśnie przywitała swojego współpracownika, zadając masę pytań, związanych z jego wielkim kacem. Jednak Cas nie odpowiadał, uśmiechał się i czekał, aż Cece zda sobie sprawę, że słowa „Miałem gorszy dzień” mówią dosłownie wszystko.  
Po około 3 godzin pracy, Castiel zauważył Deana, który powolnym krokiem wchodził do basenu. Pierwszy raz widział go tylko w samych kąpielówkach. Dean wskoczył szybko do wody i podpłynął do pewnej kobiety, która opalała się na brzegu basenu. Cas poczuł delikatne ukłucie, ale szybko się otrząsnął, kiedy Cece kopnęła go w nogę. Jak się okazało, Cas miał klientkę, która z zaciekawieniem przyglądała się jego twarzy. Szybko przeprosił i zabrał się za robienie drinka, co chwile spoglądając na Deana.  
\- Ma Pan niesamowity tatuaż. - Zauważyła klientka, która czekała na drinka.- Bardzo dobra robota, musi mi pan zdradzić swojego tatuażystę! 

\- Dziękuję – odpowiedział Cas, uśmiechając się lekko. - Był robiony w Europie, a tatuażysta, który go wykonał już nie żyje. 

\- Och! Jaka szkoda, miał wspaniały talent. 

W odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się lekko i położył przed kobietą drinka, którego ozdobił jeszcze plasterkiem mango. Ponownie zerknął na Deana, który jak widać bardzo dobrze się bawił z kobietą. Coraz bardziej denerwował go ten widok.  
\- Cas spokojnie! - powiedziała Cece, gdy Cas zgniótł w swojej ręce limonkę. - Może to tylko przyjaciel, stary znajomy, nie bądź od razu zazdrosny.

Jak bardzo się myliła... zapewne wielu w tej sytuacji pomyślałoby o kobiecie, jednak chodziło o mężczyznę. Castiel postanowił iść za radą Cece i się uspokoić, próbował przyjąć do wiadomości, że to tylko spotkania, jednak nie umiał. Udało mu się wyrwać od uczucia zazdrości, dopiero wtedy, gdy wróciła klientka, która pytała o tatuaż. Między Casem, a kobietą nawiązał się dość długi dialog, o wszystkim i niczym. Wypiła kolejnego drinka i pożegnała się z Aniołem.  
\- Cas... lód się skończył, zrobisz? - zapytała Cece, uzupełniając zapas wódki. - Masz szansę się odegrać, za swoją dziewczynę – szepnęła mu po chwili do ucha. 

Kiedy Anioł odwrócił się w stronę lady, zauważył, że na krześle siedzi Dean. Uśmiechnął się do niego nonszalancko, a Cas poczuł, że jego nogi odmawiają posłuszeństwa. Złapał za brzeg lady i próbował stać stabilnie. Wciąż był zdenerwowany, jednak ten uśmiech był jak lekarstwo na wszystko.  
\- Co podać – powiedział obojętnie, nawet jego oczy nie zdradzały, że nie czuł się dobrze.

\- Sex on the beach – odpowiedział Dean, seksownie przygryzając dolną wargę. 

Castiel próbował się opanować jak tylko mógł, jednak Dean aż za bardzo starał się wprawić go w zakłopotanie. Kiedy Cas odwrócił się po trunki, Dean ponownie ujrzał jego niesamowity tatuaż, który przedstawiał skrzydła. Nie było one ogromne, ale wprawiały w prawdziwy zachwyt. Każdy szczegół był idealnie dopracowany, co wprawiało w jeszcze większe osłupienie. Po chwili wpatrywania się w to cudo, zdał sobie sprawę, że tatuaż wygląda nieco inaczej niż wtedy, kiedy widział go pierwszy raz. Skrzydła były zdecydowanie inaczej ułożone, a raczej lekko wygięte w inną stronę niż za pierwszym razem. Przypomniał sobie również, co odpowiedział mu tamtego dnia Castiel. „To nie tatuaż”, czyżby były to prawdziwe skrzydła? A raczej ich „iluzja”? „O cholera” pomyślał Dean. Iluzja zapierała dech, co dopiero zobaczenie ich naprawdę. W tym momencie Dean zapragnął zobaczenia skrzydeł swojego Anioła. Zastanawiał się czy są nie duże jak „tatuaż”, czy może są większego rozmiaru. Na ziemie sprowadził go Castiel, podając mu zamówionego drinka.  
\- Sex on the Beach... Dlaczego ten drink? - Odezwała się Cece, spoglądając na obojętnego Castiela.

\- Kojarzy mi się z kimś – odpowiedział i spojrzał przenikliwie na Castiela, a jego kącik ust delikatnie zadrgał.

\- Czyżby ciekawe zdarzenie? - drążyła temat.

\- Nie, ale mam taką nadzieję, że kiedyś to się stanie – ponownie uśmiechnął się zadziornie do Castiela, który coraz bardziej tracił nad sobą kontrole.

Dopiero teraz Cece zaczęła podejrzewać, że nie chodzi o kobietę, a o mężczyznę z którym teraz rozmawiała.

\- Nie wiem czy polecam. - Zaśmiała się. -Piasek w miejscach, w których nie chciałbyś by był, do tego brak pewności, czy ktoś się nie zjawi...

\- Widzę, że to ty miałaś ciekawe przeżycia.

\- To prawda. - Zaśmiała się, kopiąc delikatnie Casa, który siedział wpatrując się w Deana. - Widzę, że skończyły się owoce, pójdę po nie – powiedziała i wycofała się w stronę hotelu. 

Dean rozglądnął się dookoła po czym złapał Casa za rękę.

\- Co się dzieje? - Zapytał, gładząc kciuk jego dłoni.

Castiel przewrócił tylko oczami i odwrócił się do maszyny robiącej lód.

\- Ta kobieta? - zapytał naglę. - To znajoma ze starej sprawy. Sam się w niej bujał. Zaprosiła mnie dzisiaj na karaoke i chciałem zapytać, czy z nami pójdziesz.

\- O której? 

\- O 20.

\- Umówiłem się z Cece i resztą barmanów na bilarda. 

\- Cece! Nie chciałabyś się wybrać na karaoke? - zapytał Dean, gdy tylko zobaczył barmankę, niosącą owoce.

\- To w dolnym barze? Chętnie! - Nie pytała nawet, skąd zna jej imię, po prostu wiedziała, że się znają, a w ich dokładną relację postanowiła się nie zagłębiać.

\- To wpadnijcie po bilardzie, albo zarezerwujcie stół w barze, chyba z tym problemu nie ma. Co ty na to Cece?

\- Z chęcią. Jednak bilard jest nieczynny, gdy odbywa się karaoke. 

\- To dołączycie później. Do zobaczenia, a tak w ogolę jestem Dean – uśmiechnął się i zanurkował do wody. 

*  
\- Stawiam – rzucił Cas, kiedy wszyscy znaleźli się w bilardowni.

\- Jak dziś gramy? - spytała Cece, zabierając kij bilardowy.

\- Losujmy będzie najsprawiedliwiej – rzuciła jedna z barmanek.

\- Ha! Zniszczę cię Cas! - krzyknęła Cece, gdy okazało się, że grają w przeciwnych drużynach.

Przez ten fakt, nawiązała się ostra rywalizacja między drużynami. Cece bardzo dobrze grała, jednak Castiel miał więcej szczęścia w ostatecznych rozgrywkach. Adrenalina i tona alkoholu sprawiły, że zwykła rywalizacja, stała się walką na śmierć i życie, przez co Castiel przestał pilnować czasu, jednak kiedy zorientował się, że czas iść, byli dopiero godzinę spóźnieni.

*  
\- Będziemy mieć dziś towarzystwo, czy nie jest to nam dane? - zapytała Ive zaraz po przywitaniu.

\- Będą około 21 – uśmiechnął się Dean i dał sygnał kelnerowi, który zaraz podał im kieliszki.

\- Twierdzisz, że lepiej śpiewa ci się po pijaku?

\- Trzeba się przekonać.

O określonej porze zjawił się Cas z Cece, którzy dosiedli się do stolika.

\- Jak wynik? - zapytał Dean, kładąc rękę na udzie Castiela.

\- Wygrałam – zaśmiała się Cece.

\- Taa... -burknął Cas, uśmiechając się lekko, gdy dłoń Deana ścisnęła jego udo.

\- Stół jest otwarty może się odegracie? Kobiety na mężczyzn? Co wy na to? - zapytała Ive, bardzo podekscytowana. 

\- Dobra, przegrany ma zaśpiewać na scenie piosenkę, którą wybierze wygrana strona – zaproponował Dean.

\- Umowa stoi – zaśmiała się Ive i podała mu rękę, a ich dłonie przecięła Cece.

Dean zamówił kilka piw i zabrał bile z baru, które zaraz ustawił w trójkącie, oczywiście nie używając trójkąta a swoich przedramion.

\- Zaczynacie drogie panie – oznajmił Dean

\- Łaskawca – zaśmiała się Cece i wykonała pierwsze uderzenie, po którym wpadły dwie bile pełne. 

Było już wiadomo jakimi bilami gra poszczególna drużyna. Kiedy Cece próbowała wykonać drugie zbicie, doszło do faulu, co oznaczało „bilę z ręki”. Zaczynał Dean, który w bilard był naprawdę dobry, ustawił białą bile w miejscu, które mogło wydawać się dziwne i bardzo niefortunne, ponieważ złe uderzenie bili o milimetr powodowało uderzenie w bile pełne, co doprowadziłoby do kolejnego faulu, czego Dean nie chciał. Dziewczyny miałyby wtedy zdecydowanie łatwiej, jednak Dean doskonale wiedział co robił. Odbił białą bilę od przeciwległej ściany, która uderzyła w 10, która to natomiast wbiła 15, przez co 14 była na wyciągnięcie ręki do wbicia. Po udanym odbiciu Dean przybił mocną piątkę Castielowi i wbił 14, jednak jego następny ruch nie skończył się dobrze, bo jakiś mężczyzna rozbił piwo co zdezorientowało Deana, który nie wbił żadnej bili. Ive też nie była nowicjuszką, po całej sprawie spotkała się z Deanem 2 razu u Ellen, by zagrać. W prawdzie nie wygrała ani razu, ale nauczyła się wielu szczutek, które teraz wykorzystała. Wbiła dwoma rzutami dwie bile przez co było 4 do 2, trzecie uderzenie Ive nie zmieniło wyniku. Teraz uderzał Castiel, który nie miał dobrej sytuacji. Biała bila znalazła się pomiędzy dwoma pełnymi bilami, od jednej dzieliły ją tylko milimetry, więc jakikolwiek zły ruch i faul. Nie miał też dobrego dojścia, stając wzdłuż dłuższej krawędzi nie miał dobrego konta, nawet po przeciwnej stronię, więc musiał stanąć naprzeciwko krótszej krawędzi i sprawić, by bila dobrze odbiła się od krawędzi. Do tego celu musiał się oprzeć delikatnie na krawędzi i zdecydowanie wygiąć do przodu, co bardzo zainteresowało Ive, która stała zaraz za nim. Nic nie mogła poradzić, że Castiel miał naprawdę dobry tyłek. Kiedy na stole została jedna bila pełna i jedna z paskiem, Cas miał swój ruch. Ich bila nie znajdowała się w łatwym położeniu, gdzie czystym uderzeniem trafi do dołku, z tej perspektywy dziewczyny miały lepszą sytuację, ale to jednak on miał swój ruch. Nic jednak nie było jeszcze rozstrzygnięte. Nikt nie wiedział jak po uderzeniu ułoży się biała bila, czy na korzyść, czy raczej na odwrót. W przypadku Castiela była na odwrót, ostatnia bila trafiła do dołka, czego nikt się nie spodziewał, jednak biała bila nie była w dobrym miejscu, więc Cas musiał myśleć, jak nie wykonać faulu, nie wbić 8 do złego dołka i utrudnić wbicie dziewczyną ostatniej bili. Zdecydował się na uderzenie od ściany, gdzie 8 uderzyła w ostatnią pełną bilę, utrudniając uderzenie do dołka. 8 wbijało się do przeciwległego dołka, od ostatniego rzutu, także jeszcze byli w naprawdę dobrej sytuacji. Przez cały mecz obie strony bawiły się znakomicie, doping, żarty i wiele alkoholu. Jako, że były to ostatnie uderzenia, krzyków było dużo więcej. Dean śmiał się z Castiela, który próbował rozśmieszyć Cece, która przymierzała się do wbicia ostatniej bili, co swoją drogą jej doskonale wyszło. Bardziej przez szczęście, niż doświadczenie, ale ważne było to, że teraz musiała wbić tylko 8. Uderzyła, a bila odbiła się od krawędzi dołka. Ostatnie uderzenie wykonał Dean, który z wielką precyzją przygotowywał się do uderzenia. Ive i Cece mocno go rozpraszały, ale on z wielką precyzją wbił 8 w odpowiedni dołek. Cas momentalnie rzucił się Deanowi na ramiona i pocałował go w usta. Kiedy usłyszał lekki pomruk, uświadomił sobie co zrobił. Szybko oderwał się od jego ust i gdyby nigdy nic, wycofał się by porozmawiać z Cece.  
\- Proszę, proszę. Nie wiedziałam, że Winchester ustawił się z aniołem.

\- W takim razie co mamy zaśpiewać? - przerwała Cece.

\- Taylor Swift – wyszczerzył się Dean. 

Ive popatrzyła morderczym spojrzeniem na Deana i posłusznie ruszyła ku scenie. Cas i Dean usiedli przy stoliku i czekali. Czekali dość długo, bo były pewne komplikację jeśli chodzi o podkład muzyczny.  
\- Cas – szepnął mu do ucha, tym swoim seksownym głosem. - To było naprawdę cudowne. 

W odpowiedzi dostał tylko lekki pomruk w szyję, co niebywale podnieciło Deana, ale to nie był koniec.  
\- Co ty na to by... - urwał i delikatnie przygryzł swoją wargę.

Doskonale wiedział jak Dean to lubił. Wyszedł z baru, oglądając się za Deanem i stanął obok windy. Po chwili poczuł na swojej szyi miękkie usta Deana, a pod plecami twardą ścianę. Ręce Deana sprytnie próbowały rozpiąć guziki koszuli, jednak Cas złapał jego ręce, a swoimi nogami oplótł jego uda, by dać mu do zrozumienia, że tu tego nie zrobią. Kiedy przekroczyli tylko próg windy, Dean ponownie przytwierdził Casa do ściany, nie pozwalając mu zejść na podłogę. Pocałował go mocno i szarpalnie w usta ponownie próbując rozpiąć guziki. Jednak Cas zsunął się z jego bioder, gdy próbował to zrobić. Cofnął się o krok i poprawił swoją koszulę. Po chwili zrozumiał dlaczego. Do windy weszły dwie kobiety, więc musieli przystopować.

\- Chciałbym mieć moc rozbierania cię wzrokiem – wyszeptał mu do ucha i ponownie się odsunął. 

Oboje już niesamowicie tego pragnęli, ich usta już prosiły o kolejny pocałunek, a ręce Deana świerzbiły by rozerwać z Casa koszulę. Kobiety wysiadły na 3 pietrze, więc Dean wykorzystał sytuację i rzucił się z pragnieniem na usta Anioła. Nie zauważył jednak, że drzwi widny ponownie się otworzyły.

\- Cześć chłop... - Charlie popatrzyła na ową dwójkę i niepewnie weszła do windy. 

Cas tylko spuścił głowę, a Dean popatrzył się w sufit i z wielkim wyrzutem, bezgłośnie zapytał „Dlaczego?!”


	6. Skrzydła.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za ponowne opóźnienia, chciałam to szybciej wstawić, chciałam... Brak czasu (dosłownie) na wszystko.  
> Jedna scena troszkę jakby wyrwana z całego rozdziału, jednak trzeba było wyjaśnić tą kwestie.  
> 

Dean rzucił Casa na łóżko i wbił się namiętnie w jego usta. Czar i namiętność nie prysły z chwilą, gdy do windy weszła Charlie. Dean mając dość ciągłego przeszkadzania, pociągnął Castiela za rękę i wspólnie resztę drogi przeszli po schodach. Nie obyło się bez wielu namiętnych pocałunków, prób zrzucenia zbędnych ubrań, czy niewielkich malinek na szyi. Tak właśnie znaleźli się w pokoju hotelowym, gdzie Cas zaczął delikatnie mruczeć, gdy poczuł rękę Deana pod swoją koszulą.

 - Nie pomyślałbym, że gra w bilard przyniesie takie skutki – wyszeptał Dean, kiedy udało mu się oderwać od usta Anioła.

 - Nie podoba ci się?

 - Wręcz przeciwnie! - Po tym słowach rzucił się na szyję Casa i rozerwał koszulę, gdy próba rozpięcia jej, się nie powiodła. W takich chwilach był zły na guziki i wszystko co sprawiało jakiekolwiek trudności. Ubrania zbyt przeszkadzały, a usta zbyt kusiły by oderwać się i ściągnąć zbędne ubrania. Castiel postanowił wykorzystać chwile nieuwagi Deana i przeturlał się pod nim, po czym przytwierdził go do łóżka, siadając okrakiem i trzymając ręce przytwierdzone do łóżka.

 - Dziś mogę ci pozwolić.

 - Dziś... - powiedział ironicznie i zwinnym ruchem ściągnął mu spodnie.

Wrócił do pocałunków i jednocześnie odpinał niesforne guziki Deana. Kiedy uporał się z koszulą, uśmiechnął się, przygryzając dolną wargę i zaczął rysować językiem drogę po klatce piersiowej Deana. Dean czując coraz większe podniecenie, coraz bardziej wiercił się na łóżku. To nie przeszkadzało, by Cas wciąż drażnił go, delikatnie ssąc jego sutek. Słysząc delikatne pomroki zadowolenia, zsunął się i ściągnął z niego ostatni element ubrania, który już za bardzo przeszkadzał Deanowi, a to co pod nim się kryło, prosiło się o wiele więcej. Oblizał delikatnie swoje usta i szybkim ruchem wziął go do ust. Zaczął się poruszać delikatnie w gorę i w dół, co chwilę spoglądając na twarz Deana. Po chwili do ust dołożył rękę i przyśpieszył swoje ruchy. Słysząc ochrypłe „Cas! AH!” i czując jak paznokcie Deana wbijają mu się w barki, przerwał. Widząc rozczarowaną minę Łowcy, szybko zrzucił swoje bokserki i sięgnął do szuflady po lubrykant i prezerwatywę. Dla Castiela to był cudowny widok – rozszerzające się źrenice  pod wpływem rozkoszy, którą on oferuje. Usta otwierające się by wydobyć z siebie delikatny pomruk lub jęk i ciało, które wiło się i prosiło o więcej. Dean poddał się całkowicie, nawet nie próbował się wyswobodzić, czy zacząć dominować. Kiedy Castiel w niego wszedł, skrzywił się z bólu, jednak ten ból był tak przyjemny, że szybko podniósł się, by złożyć namiętny pocałunek na ustach Casa i serie delikatnych na szyi. Jego ręce zostawiały czerwone ślady na plecach Castiela, gdy ten zaczął przyśpieszać swoje ruchy. Jednak Cas uwielbiał się z nim droczyć, więc co rusz przyśpieszał, by usłyszeć błagalne pojękiwania Łowcy, który w amoku wykrzykiwał głośno jego imię.

 - Casss prz... – urywał, by wydobyć z siebie kolejny jęk czystej rozkoszy.

 - Co takiego? Mam przyśpieszyć? Jeszcze? - Droczył się Castiel, szepcząc mu do ucha. - Nie ma najmniejsze problemu.

Jeszcze kilka brutalnych pchnięć i ciało Deana wygięło się w łuk, a z jego ust wydobył się długi, ochrypły i zdecydowanie najgłośniejszy jęk. Doszedł opadając na łóżko, a cała ciecz wytrysła na brzuch Castiela, który sam po chwili doszedł i upadł na Łowcę.

 - To... to było... - urwał. Oddech Deana był znacznie przyspieszony i nie potrafił wydobyć z siebie słowa.

 - Wiem – powiedział łagodnie Cas i złożył kilka delikatnych pocałunków na jego brzuchu.

Kiedy ich oddechy się wyrównały, Castiel wyszedł z Deana i rzucił gdzieś prezerwatywę, po czym wbił się w szyję Deana, by zostawić kilka śladów.

 - Przepraszam – wyszeptał Dean, widząc rany na plecach Castiela, które oszpecały jego skrzydła.

 - Za co? - zdziwił się Cas i podniósł, by popatrzyć w zielone oczy.

Dean przejechał delikatnie palcami po ranach na jego ciele i zmarszczył brwi.

 - Dean... Dean... - powiedział swoim ochrypłym głosem i pocałował go w nos, po czym ponownie położył głowę na jego klatce piersiowej i zaczął rysować delikatne kółka na jego ciele.

 - Następnym razem to ja chcę zobaczyć twoje grymaśne miny – zaśmiał się Dean i owinął ich prześcieradłem.

 

*

 - Sam dzwonił – powiedziała Charlie i wygodnie usiadła na krześle.

 - Czyli wreszcie trzeba odbyć tę rozmowę... - burknął Dean.

 - Jesteśmy tu prawie dwa tygodnie, zostawiliśmy Sama z Garthem. Musimy tam kiedyś wrócić.

 - Do tej szarej rzeczywistości? Charlie...

 - Wiem że życie jest tu inne, nie trzeba polować i martwić się, że na każdym kroku ktoś może się ugryźć, wyrwać serce, czy wbić nóż i pożreć. Nie musisz latać z ostrzem i pilnować się na każdym kroku. Zamiast tego możesz wylegiwać się do góry brzuchem, doznać poparzenia słonecznego, wypić kilka drinków i popatrzeć na tyłek Deana, który uwielbia pływać.

Dean słysząc tą uwagę przewrócił tylko oczami.

 - To są nasze wakacje....

 - Wakacje bez Sama, Dean. Rozumiem, że jest wam tu dobrze, mi również, ale mamy obowiązki i swoje życie. To nie nasze życie, to życie bogaczy, którzy nie mieli kontaktu ze złem, z czarnymi oczami, czy wypalonymi gałkami ocznymi.

 - Półtora tygodnia. Pod koniec tego zarezerwuje bilety i wrócimy do „domu”.

Dean doskonale wiedział, że musiał przyjść czas na tę rozmowę, wiedział, że takie życie dla niego istnieć nie będzie, jednak chciał jeszcze posmakować tego, co mógł oferować mu kurort. Chciał nacieszyć się wypoczynkiem, słońcem i Castielem w krótkich szortach. Chciał... a raczej tego pragnął. Wykrzywił się i popatrzył na Charlie, która poklepała go po ramieniu i wyszła z baru w towarzystwie Cece. 

 - Czyli mamy półtora tygodnia. Musimy to bardzo dobrze wykorzystać – wyszczerzył się Cas, gładząc udo Deana.

 - Co masz na myśli?

 - Bar - pamiętny wieczór, gdy błagałeś o więcej.

Dean przygryzł dolną wargę i przeczesał włosy dłonią.

 - Plaża...

 - Bingo.

 

*

    Castiel przez ostatnie dni pracował bardzo ciężko nad wielką imprezą, która miała uczcić 10-lecie kurortu. Wraz z Cece dopracowywali każde szczegóły, nawet te nadobniejsze. Wydawać by się mogło, że stres z nich zejdzie choćby na chwilę, gdy skończą z przygotowaniami, jednak tak nie było. Jeszcze bardziej stresowali się, że coś pójdzie nie tak i impreza się nie uda. Impreza była dość ważna, pomijając okoliczność była to impreza dla „grubych ryb”, muzyka, tona alkoholu, piękne panie tańczące tuż obok, taak... Wszystko po to by więcej „grubych ryb” zawitało do kurortu. Pomijając to wszystko, była to też impreza dla wszystkich wczasowiczów, stąd znajdowały się dwie strefy imprezy. Jedna dla Vipów, druga dla zwykłych gości. Nie różniła się zbytnio niczym, może tylko muzyką i paniami do towarzystwa. Niestety na to Cece i Castiel musieli się zgodzić, nie mieli w tej kwestii żadnego wyboru.

    Kiedy impreza się zaczęła, Dean dopadł Castiela na ułamek sekundy, zdążył pocałować go w policzek, zanim ten gdzieś uciekł. Nie zamienili nawet słowa. Cas był bardzo zestresowany i chciał wszystkiego dopilnować. Sam nie wiedział czy bardziej przejmuje się strefą Vip, czy zwykłymi odwiedzającymi. Dean w tym czasie zaczął rozmawiać z jednym, z instruktorów tańca. Rozmawiali dość długo, z czego wynikła ciekawa propozycja pracy w kurorcie. Nie przeszkadzał nawet fakt, że Dean będzie tu tylko tydzień. Właściwie za tydzień sezon dobiegnie końca i coraz mniej zwykłych turystów będzie przyjeżdżać, więc Dean miał być ciekawym urozmaiceniem pobytu. Był niebywale przystojny, a jego ruchy wprawiały w hipnozę – idealny kandydat. Dean zgodził się na tą szaloną propozycje, a nawet entuzjastycznie na to zareagował. Podobał mu się pomysł prowadzenia lekcji przez tydzień. W końcu jak Cas powiedział, muszą korzystać i to zrobi, będzie korzystał z ostatnich dni. Może potem będzie tego żałować, a może pamiętać na długie lata... nie było to ważne.

    Punkt kumulacyjny imprezy zbliżał się wielkimi krokami, wielki pokaz sztucznych ogni miał się odbyć za pół godziny, dlatego Cas poszedł wszystko skontrolować, po czym udał się do pokoju, gdzie umówił się z Deanem, na oglądanie wielkiego pokazu. Ich balkon był idealnym miejscem do zobaczenia całego widowiska, takim najlepszym punktem, więc żal było nie skorzystać. Dean czekał już w pokoju i oglądał telewizję. Słysząc Castiela, który szarpał się z kartą, otworzył mu drzwi i z wielkim uśmiechem poklepał go po ramieniu.

 - Spokojnie. Wszystko wyszło. Ludzie bawili się znakomicie, grube rybki dostały to co chciały, zrelaksuj się już po wszystkim. - Uspokajał go Dean.

 - Jeszcze tylko jeden punkt programu.

 - Którym będziesz się cieszył razem ze mną.

 - Nigdy nie widziałem fajerwerk – powiedział, wpatrując się w przestrzeń.

Deana zamurowało, zamrugał kilkukrotnie oczami i zmarszczył brwi.

 - Nigdy?

 - Nigdy.

 - W takim razie przeżyjesz swój drugi, pierwszy raz ze mną. - Uśmiechnął się i objął jego twarz w dłonie, po czym złożył delikatny pocałunek. - Podwójna okazja do picia! - zaśmiał się. Wyjął z barku czerwone wino, które otworzył i pozostawił do natlenienia obok kieliszków, które przyniósł Castiel.

 - Jeszcze tydzień – wyszeptał Dean, obejmując Castiela od tyłu. Swoje ręce włożył do jego kieszeni i zaczął składać czułe pocałunki na jego szyi i ramionach.

Castiel delikatnie mruczał, mruczał niczym kot, który domaga się więcej pieszczot.

 - Zaczynamy – powiedział Dean, przerywając pocałunki.

Zaczęło się głośne odliczanie tłumu. „10...7...5...2...1...0!” - tłum zaczął krzyczeć z radości, a pierwsze fajerwerki już pofrunęły w górę. Dean oderwał się od Castiela i zaczął nalewać wino, które rozlało mu się w rękach przez głośny huk pierwszych fajerwerk. Zabrał kieliszki do rąk i odwrócił się, wyciągając jedną z rąk. Chciał podać jeden z kieliszków, lecz nie miał komu. Castiela nie było, przepadł w ułamek sekundy. Zaczął wołać, jednak huk jaki wydawały fajerwerki zagłuszał wszystko, więc dalsze krzyczenie nie miało sensu. Ściągnął brwi i zaczął szukać Castiela po niewielkim, lecz też nie małym pokoju. Wyszedł na korytarz, sprawdził łazienkę i kuchnie, ale Casa tam nie było. Zaczął się powoli martwić co takiego się stało, gdy nagle zauważył otwartą szafę w sypiali. Podszedł do niej i rozsunął drzwi, gdzie zobaczył skulonego Anioła. Przykucnął obok niego i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Wtedy poczuł jak ciało Castiela trzęsie się ze strachu.

 - Hej, hej spokojnie. To tylko fajerwerki. Nie mów, że się ich boisz, Cas... Choć tu – powiedział i złapał go za rękę.

Kiedy Anioł wyszedł z szafy, Dean chciał go objąć, jednak zobaczył coś co przewróciło go na ziemie. Duże, piękne, białe...skrzydła, która przyczepiona były do niewielkiego ciała Castiela. Śnieżnobiałe cuda, które delikatnie ruszały się po niewielkim pokoju. Dean wciąż siedział z otwartą buzią, nie mógł się ruszyć, nie mógł nic powiedzieć. Po prostu jak osioł wpatrywał się w to coś, co wyrastało z pleców Castiela.

 - Cas... ale jak....duże...białe...szafa...ty...tam...jak....duże...JAK?! - Dean nie mógł wyjść z osłupienia, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Castiel pomieścił się w niedużej szafie, z czymś tak ogromnym na plecach.

 - Przecież...mała...ty...duże...białe...

Po chwili Castiel nie słyszał już bełkotania Łowcy, zauważył jednak, że ten zsuwa się na ziemie.

 - Zemdlał... - powiedział do siebie i przetarł twarz wciąż trzęsącymi się rękoma.

 

 


	7. Pytania.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział napisany w chorobie, dlatego nie bijcie ładnie proszę. Pewnie będzie co poprawiać, jednak gorączka sprawia, że nie widzę błędów... Poprawię, obiecuje.  
> Dużo dialogów, właściwie cały rozdział to dialogi, tak jakoś wyszło. Może to choroba, może to taki mój zamysł... teraz nie potrafię odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.  
> Troszkę tajemnicy i kolejnej dawki zabaw na Hawajach. Miłego!

Ludzie wciąż krzyczeli, a fajerwerki co rusz wybuchały, dając głośny huk, unoszący się po całym pokoju. Dean wciąż był nieprzytomny. Castiel ułożył mu nogi na łóżku, a sam usiadł obok, czekając aż ten oprzytomnieje. Każdy huk wybuchającej petardy sprawiał, że jego ciała drżało. Najchętniej znów schowałby się w szafie, jednak nie chciał opuszczać Deana. Musiał przy nim być, a w razie potrzeby wezwać karetkę. Oczywiście wcześniej sprawdził, czy z nim wszystko w porządku, czy nie doznał jakiegoś krwawienie na skutek uderzenia. Cieszył się, że szkolenia z pierwszej pomocy oraz jego trud w dopasowanie się do otoczenia nie poszło na marne.

  
\- Co... co się stało? - zapytał Dean, kiedy oprzytomniał. Spróbował wstać, jednak szybko wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji, gdyż poczuł ogromny ból głowy.

  
\- Zemdlałeś.

  
Dean popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem i przejechał dłonią po swojej twarzy. Nie ruszał się i nie odzywał jeszcze chwilę, po czym z pomocą Castiela wstał i usiadł na łóżku.

  
\- Zemdlałem?

  
Cas pokręcił głową i położył się na łóżku, Dean poszedł w jego ślady.

  
\- Dlaczego zemdlałem?

  
\- Ujrzałeś moje skrzydła.

  
\- CO?! - zdziwił się Dean i podniósł na łokciach.

  
\- Znalazłeś mnie w szafie i zemdlałeś. Cała filozofia – powiedział i lekko go pocałował.

  
Dean delikatnie przymrużył oczy i przeniósł się na łokciach tak, by mieć swoją twarz przy twarzy Castiela.

  
\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że ja – Dean Winchester zemdlałem na widok skrzydeł? Ten sam Dean, który... - wymamrotał i wyszczerzył się niezmiernie.

  
\- Tak, ten sam Winchester zemdlał, widząc swojego kochanka, który rozwinął skrzydła.

 

\- Bzdura! - zaśmiał się Dean, całując go w nos.

  
\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że kłamie?

  
\- Chcę powiedzieć, że Aniołek Boga boi się fajerwerk.

  
\- Aniołek Boga... ten sam, który obmacuję cię właśnie po tyłku i ma bardzo sprośne myśli?

  
\- Jak bardzo sprośne?

  
\- Bardzo – powiedział swoim niskim, ochrypłym tonem, który Dean po prostu uwielbiał słuchać, po czym przejechał nosem po jego żuchwie.

  
Dean przygryzł dolną wargę i opuścił biodra, tak by delikatnie pobudziły członek Castiela. W odpowiedzi dostał lekki pomruk zadowolenia.

  
\- Czy Aniołek Boga...

  
\- Chyba już dawno powinienem stracić to miano, właściwie w chwili, w której cię przeleciałem – zaśmiał się.

\- Czy Aniołek Boga chciałby zrealizować swoje sprośne myśli?

  
\- Tylko wtedy, gdy Dean Winchester przyzna, że zemdlał na mój widok.

  
\- Jeśli ponownie je zobaczę, zastanowię się nad tym. Więc jak?

  
\- Trzeba było powiedzieć, że masz ochotę na trójkącik, znalazłbym jakąś kobietę w ostateczności mężczyznę. – Przewrócił oczami.

  
\- Uważaj sobie – wycedził przez zęby i ponownie podrażnił jego członka, tym razem układając mu w kroku swoje udo.

  
\- Fetyszysta – powiedział i ukazał swoje skrzydła.

  
\- Ja Dean Winchester uroczyście oświadczam, że zemdlałem na widok, tego pięknego osobnika, mężczyzny... - zaakcentował głośno. - A teraz mam ochotę poczuć go w sobie i zatrząść jego niebem. - Wyszczerzył się i wbił namiętnie w usta.

 

* * *

 

\- Cześć Dean! Niezłe ruchy. - Uśmiechnęła się i usiadła na leżaku.

  
\- Cześć Charlie. Co tu robisz? Myślałem, że poszłaś pomóc Cece z imprezą.

  
\- Wróciłam, Sam potrzebował mojej pomocy.

\- O co dokładnie chodziło?

  
\- Wiesz... jakiś mały włam, nic wielkiego. Pytał co u nas. Jak z Casem i tobą.

  
\- Czekaj! - krzyknął, a jego ciała spięło się do granic możliwości. - Chyba mu nie powiedziałaś...?

  
\- Świetna reakcja. Nie, pytał o was z osobna, spokojnie. Kusiło mnie by powiedzieć...

  
\- Cała seria nowych figurek z Doctora Who za milczenie.

  
\- Z titans?

  
\- Charlie... nie znam się na tym.

  
\- Zgoda! - przetarła swoje ręce i uśmiechnęła się dwuznacznie. - Dobrze robić z tobą interesy.

  
\- Mhm – burknął i udał się w stronę baru. - Nie trzeba wam pomóc na plaży?

  
\- Niee... choć... trzeba przynieść pochodnie, dużo pochodni, ach i jeszcze tyczkę. Zapisałam nas do konkursu limbo.

\- Nas?

  
\- Mnie, ciebie, Castiela i Cece. Rozniesiemy konkurencje. Wygraną jest spa oraz jacuzzi. Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że nie masz ochoty na relaksująca kąpiel w jacuzzi?

  
Dean przewrócił tylko oczami i poszedł po pudła z pochodniami. Idąc w kierunku plaży, powoli dochodził do wniosku, że wieczór w jacuzzi to nie taki zły pomysł. Kurort był bardzo ekskluzywny, więc czemu nie skorzystać z takiej przyjemności. Przecież niebawem wraca do szarej rzeczywistości.  
Droga na plaże nie była długa, jednak pudeł było dużo, stąd Dean musiał chodzić tam i z powrotem. W tym czasie zastanawiał się nad wieloma rzeczami. Choćby nad tym dlaczego nie ma tu potworów, przecież istnieją na całej ziemi, niektóre ich ścigają... szczególnie Crowley, przecież Crowley wiecznie ich ściga. Nie jest możliwe, że nie wytropiły ich potwory, co dopiero Crowley z bandą demonów. Choć może... ? Zaszyli się na Hawajach, nie wychylają się, nie są ścigani przez policję, a raczej on nie jest. Może faktycznie było to miejsce, w którym nie ma tego z czym mają na co dzień do czynienia... Może...

 

* * *

  
_„O 18 na plaży – Ch”_

  
_„Postaramy się być”_ , odpisał Cas i wrócił pod prysznic. Wychodząc z łazienki z ręcznikiem przepasanym na biodrach, ujrzał w drzwiach mokrego Deana.

  
\- Co się stało? - zapytał i podszedł, by pocałować go na powitanie.

  
\- Cece... - mruknął i przeczesał mokre włosy dłonią.

  
\- Chodź tu – powiedział Cas i zsunął z siebie ręcznik, po czym zaczął delikatnie suszyć jego włosy. Przetarł również jego twarz i szyję. - Kolejna z zabaw ludzi, których nie rozumiem?

  
\- Owszem. Warto było zostać wrzucony przez kobietę do basenu, dla takiego widoku.

  
Castiel zaśmiał się na te słowa i złapał za dół koszulki Deana, po czym zdjął mu ją przez głowę.

  
\- Jeden ręcznik to za mało. Idź się wysusz.

  
\- Wole jak ty to robisz...

  
\- Wiem. Idź – powiedział i rzucił w nim ręcznikiem. Sam ubrał się w pierwsze lepsze ubrania i zabrał laptopa, siadając na łóżku. Włączył skype'a i zadzwonił do Sama, który wysłał mu wcześniej sms-a prosząc o kilka informacji.

  
\- Cześć Cas.

\- Cześć Sam.

  
Rozmawiali dłuższą chwilę, w której Cas tłumaczył jakieś stare legendy. Kiedy się już żegnali, Dean wyparował z łazienki i niemal krzycząc zwrócił się do Castiela.

  
\- Jestem ciekaw jak bardzo potrafisz wygiąć swoje ciało. To będzie niesamowity widok.

  
\- Um... cześć Dean, właśnie rozmawiam z Samem.

  
Słysząc imię swojego brata, Dean stanął w bezruchu na kilka sekund, po czym poszedł przywitać się z bratem.

  
\- Cześć Sammy. Idziemy dziś na limbo i obstawiłem zakłady z Charlie. - Dean próbował się jakoś tłumaczyć, co nie wychodziło mu najlepiej, jednak Sam się nie zadawał żadnych pytań.

  
Porozmawiali jeszcze chwilę po czym się pożegnali i Cas zamknął laptopa, szczerząc się niezmiernie.

  
\- Nie mów... - burknął. - Swoją drogą czy nie wydaje ci się dziwne, że jeszcze nigdy nie zapytał dlaczego jesteśmy tu tak długo, nie wspomniał, że powinniśmy coś tropić, a nie chodzić pod tyczką?

  
Castiel chwilę się zastanowił, po czym przyznał mu rację.

  
\- Właściwie to nigdy o nic nie pytał. Dziwnym jest to, że nikt nas tu nie tropi, nie ma żadnych potworów, ani problemów. Żyjemy tu jak gdyby nigdy nic. Dziwna sprawa.

  
\- Bardzo.

  
Na tym skończyli rozmowę ponieważ Dean miał zajęcia, a Castiel praktykanta, który swoją drogą był bardzo przystojny, co denerwowało Deana. Około 17 spotkali się w pokoju i chwilę później udali się na imprezę, na plaży. Muzyka, tańce hula, limbo, dużo alkoholu, ognisko i wiele innych atrakcji towarzyszyło im przez całą noc. Deanowi wreszcie udało się nauczyć Castiela tańczyć taniec hula, przez co wygrał zakład z Charlie.  
Około 21 zaczęło się limbo. Kilkanaście 4-osobowych drużyn i krótkie zasady, kto przejdzie najniżej wygrywa. W przypadku drużyn wyglądało to tak, że każda osoba przechodziła pod daną wysokością, stąd szanse zwiększały się czterokrotnie, oczywiście w teorii, w praktyce było inaczej. Kiedy zostali tylko oni i przeciwna drużyna, walka się zaostrzyła, tak jak procenty wlewane do organizmu. Dean postanowił wykorzystać sytuację i założył się z Casem, który z nich przejdzie niżej. Przegrany będzie musiał paradować w spódniczce z trawy.

  
\- Przegrasz – wyszeptał mu do ucha i czekał na swoją kolej. - W przeciwieństwie do ciebie jestem trzeźwy.

  
\- Ha! Chciałbyś, alkohol w mojej krwi tylko mi pomoże, zobaczysz!

  
I tak się stało, Dean przeszedł pod tyczką, jednocześnie wygrywając cały konkurs. Dziewczyny dostały 2 dniowy pobyt w spa, a on i Cas apartament z jacuzzi i innymi atrakcjami. Limbo jednak się nie skończyło, tłumy aż do końca imprezy oblegały tyczkę, oczywiście tłumy pijanych osób. Wyglądało to komicznie, ale to ich już nie obchodziło. Cała czwórka piła równo, jednak tylko Castiel był trzeźwy, co dziwiło pozostałych.

  
\- Dlaczego? - zapytała Charlie.

  
Cas wzruszył tylko ramionami i poszedł zamówić kilka utworów.

  
Około 2 w nocy Dean pociągnął Castiela na prowizoryczny parkiet i zaczęli się bujać w rytm spokojnej muzyki.

  
\- Wygraliśmy – powiedział spokojnie Dean, obserwując Charlie i Cece.

  
\- Dwa dni... - wyszeptał Castiel.

  
Deana ponownie zaczął rozmyślać nad wszystkim co tu się działo, brak potworów, dziwne zachowanie Sama, brak Crowleya. To wszystko było bardzo dziwne i podejrzane.

  
\- O czym myślisz? - spytał Cas, patrząc mu w oczy.

  
\- A jak myślisz?

  
\- Przestań.

  
\- Nie mogę. Coś tu się wyprawia.

  
\- Dean... bredzisz.

  
\- Dwa dni. Po nich dowiemy się co tu tak naprawdę się dzieję, odkryję prawdę z tobą czy bez ciebie – powiedział i ponownie wrócili do tańca przy świetle pochodni oraz księżyca.


	8. Ostatnie dni.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miłego czytania przedostatniego rozdziału! :)  
> Znów dialogi... Próbowałam się rozpisać. Napisać to ciągiem, ale się nie da. Po prostu się nie da.  
> Koniecznie dajcie znać jak się podoba!

Charlie obudziła się z wielkim bólem głowy na jednym łóżku wraz z Deanem i Cece. Przetarła twarz dłonią i podniosła się delikatnie na przedramionach, by dostrzec dalsze zakamarki pokoju. W kuchni siedział Castiel, a obok niego na stole stała aspiryna i 3 butelki wody. Na myśl o wstaniu wydała z siebie pomruk niezadowolenia. Widząc, że Castiel nie ma zamiaru podejść i jej pomóc, powoli zwlekła się z łóżka, co było dość trudne, ponieważ Dean i Cece leżeli w różnych pozycjach i miejscach na łóżku. Podeszła do niego i poczochrała go po włosach, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Zażyła aspirynę i przemyła twarz zimną wodą, po czym usiadła obok niego i położyła mu głowę na ramieniu.

\- Dzień dobry - wyszeptał Castiel i pocałował ją w czoło. - Troszkę za dużo?

  
\- Odrobinę. Chciałabym tak jak ty nie mieć kaca. Może mnie ugryziesz czy coś i stanę się rudowłosą, skrzydlatą postacią.

  
\- Ugryźć mogę, ale nie gwarantuje dobrych efektów. - Zaśmiał się delikatnie. Doskonale wiedział, że głośniejsze dźwięki ją tylko zdenerwują. Sam przez to przechodził.

  
\- Co się stało między tobą, a Deanem? - zapytała, wciąż trzymając mu głowę na ramieniu.

  
\- Dłuższa historia - wymamrotał niechętnie.

  
\- Mamy czas, nie szybko się obudzą.

  
Castiel przez chwilę obracał szklankę w dłoni, po czym opowiedział o wszystkim Charlie. O ich wątpliwościach, o Samie, a także o tym, że wciąż nie wie jak się tu znalazł, oraz nie rozumie dlaczego nie użył swoich mocy, by wrócić do bunkra. Charlie nie zdążyła zadać żadnego pytania, ponieważ usłyszeli jęki Deana, który próbował zwlec się z łóżka.

  
\- Chyba mam konkurencję - skomentował Dean, widząc przytulonych do siebie przyjaciół.

  
\- Biseksualność to nie moja bajka. - Uśmiechnęła się i odsunęła od Castiela.

  
\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że masz dziś zajęcia?

  
\- Na samą myśl chce mi się wymiotować.

  
\- Zostawiam was samych, poradzicie sobie?

  
\- Cas... nie takie rzeczy się robiło.

 

* * *

 

Około godziny siedemnastej zaczęły się zajęcia Deana, który nie był w stanie ruszać się tak jak powinien, jednak nikomu to nie przeszkadzało, ponieważ po zajęciach dostał wiele dobrych opinii. Wracając do hotelu, udał się jeszcze do sklepu, by kupić trawiastą spódnicę. Przechodząc między basenami dostrzegł w oddali znaną mu sylwetkę. „Wydaje ci się...” - powtarzał sobie w kółko. Nie było już wątpliwości, gdy postać odwróciła się w jego kierunku. Zamarł na kilka sekund, po czym ruszył w jego stronę. Przeciskając się pomiędzy stolikami i przez cały tłum, zdał sobie sprawę że zgubił swoją postać. Przeklną w myślach i pobiegł w stronę hotelu. Wpadł do pokoju hotelowego, niemal przewracając się w progu.

  
\- On tu jest... - wycedził, lekko zdyszany.

  
\- O czym ty mówisz? - zapytał Cas, marszcząc brwi.

  
\- Ga...Gabriel.

  
W odpowiedzi usłyszał głośny śmiech Castiela.

  
\- Dean...

  
\- Nie żartuje widziałem go! - Po tych słowach wylądował upadł na ziemie przez zawroty głowy.

  
Castiel delikatnie pomógł mu wstać i pociągnął go za nadgarstek na łóżko. Oparł się o poduszki i z troską popatrzył się na Deana.

  
\- Wydawało ci się.

  
\- Nie Cas, wiem co widziałem.

  
\- Choć tu - powiedział i przyciągnął go do siebie.

  
\- Nic sobie nie wymyśliłem -powiedział i położył się w jego nogach, tak by głowę mieć na jego udzie.

  
\- Dean wpadasz w paranoje - wyszeptał i zaczął delikatnie miętosić jego włosy. -Chcesz udowodnić, że dzieje się tu coś dziwnego, przez co wpadasz w paranoje.

  
\- Cas... doskonale wiem kogo widziałem.

  
\- Gdzie on jest?

  
\- Nie wiem.

  
\- Właśnie. - Po tym słowach pocałował go w czubek głowy i zaczął głaskać po ramieniu.

  
\- Może faktycznie mi się wydawało... Jednak... muszę iść - powiedział, powoli wstając.

  
\- Nie... nigdzie nie idziesz. Zostajesz tu. Nie jesteś w stanie nigdzie wyjść.

  
\- Dobrze, ale nie przestawaj - zaśmiał się i ponownie ułożył mu w nogach.

  
Pół godziny później Castiel delikatnie zsunął się spod Deana, przykrył go kocem i wyszedł z pokoju. Przy głównym basenie spotkał się z Charlie, która rozmawiała z Samem przez skype'a.

  
\- Cześć Sam. - Przywitał się i usiadł obok Charlie.

  
Rozmowa z Samem miała na celu zbadanie co się tu dzieje. Nie wiedzieli dokładnie czego szukają, ale czegoś na pewno.

  
\- Dzięki Sam! Widzimy się już niedługo. - Pożegnała się i wyłączyła laptopa. - Co myślisz?

  
\- Dean miał racje, coś się tu dzieje.

  
\- Coś śmierdzi.

  
\- Dean widział Gabriela.

  
\- Ale... alee...

  
\- Wyjeżdżamy za 3 dni, a jeszcze nie odebraliśmy naszej nagrody, więc czy dojście do prawdy ma sens? Będziemy już niedługo w bunkrze, tam wszystko wyjaśnimy, co ty na to?

  
Charlie pokiwała głową i w milczeniu udali się do hotelu.

*****Następnego dnia*****

-Cholera! - krzyknął Dean, wchodząc do apartamentu. - Nie sądziłem, że to będzie aż tak luksusowe.

  
\- Jacuzzi, sauna, łóżko chyba na 4 osoby, siłownia, pracownia malarska...

  
\- CIASTO!

  
Castiel słysząc te słowa, uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Wszyscy którzy znali Deana, wiedzieli jak uwielbia jeść ciasto.

  
\- Mamy dwa dni, wykorzystajmy je dobrze Dean...

  
\- Ciasto w jacuzzi, nie mów, że to nie jest dobry pomysł!

  
Castiel doskonale wiedział, że z ciastem nie wygra. Ciasto miało władzę, cokolwiek by zrobił i tak ciasto wygrywało, dlatego odpuścił. Zrobił sobie drinka, przebrał się i wszedł do jacuzzi, w którym czekał Dean ze swoim ciastem.

  
\- Gdyby się dało poślubiłbym ciasto - wymamrotał Dean, po czym włożył sobie spory kawałek do ust.

  
\- Romantycznie, nawet bardzo - przewrócił oczami i ułożył się nieco wygodniej, ustawiając większe bąbelki.

  
Oboje pozwolili sobie na chwilę relaksu. Dean za półtorej godziny miał zajęcia, a Cas był umówiony z szefem. Ponownie spotkali się dopiero wieczorem. Castiel zmęczony po obsługiwaniu nieznośnych vipów, od razu rzucił się na łóżko i zamknął swoje oczy. Chwile później poczuł ciężar na swoich plecach.

  
\- Nie ma spania - wyszeptał Dean i zaczął rozmasowywać spięte plecy anioła. - Mam ciasto!

  
\- Ty i to twoje ciasto, czy jest coś od niego lepsze?

  
\- Tak. Ciasto zjedzone z ciebie - Po tych słowach obrócił Anioła na plecy i pocałował w usta.

  
\- Może bita śmietana do tego?

  
\- Och, niczym te pamiętne licealne imprezy, gdy jadło się z jakiejś przypadkowej laski.

  
\- Musiałeś mieć ciekawe życie seksualne...

  
\- Nawet nie wiesz jak. Choć... teraz jest ciekawsze, mam ciebie i kajdanki.

  
\- Kajdanki? - Mięśnie Castiel mocno się spięły, a źrenice rozszerzyły do granic możliwości.

  
Dean zaśmiał się delikatnie, poszedł do kuchni po bitą śmietanę. Usiadł na Casie i pomazał go po nosie.

  
\- Spokojnie, wolę bitą śmietanę – powiedział i zlizał ją z jego nosa, po czym pocałował namiętnie, by zabrać strach, który siedział w oczach Anioła.

 

* * *

  
Ostatni dzień na Hawajach minął im całkiem normalnie. Sauna, kręgle, kilka drinków z Charlie, basen czy kąpiel w jacuzzi. Około dziewiętnastej Castiel udał się na ostatnie zajęcia prowadzone przez Deana. Przegrał zakład, więc musiał zatańczyć w spódniczce z trawy. Na szczęście nie był jedynym, który to ustrojstwo założył, więc w pewien sposób czuł się bardziej komfortowo. Po zajęciach zostali całkowicie sami, ta część kurortu była pełna tylko w dzień i podczas wieczornych zajęć, gdy te się kończyły całkowicie opustoszała.

  
\- Szło ci całkiem nieźle, ale chciałbym osobiście nad tobą popracować – wymamrotał Dean i przytulił Anioła od tyłu.

  
\- Nie masz na to zbyt dużo czasu.

  
\- Choć tu – powiedział i włączył powolną muzykę. -Światło pochodni, muzyka, księżyc... przydałby się jeszcze alkohol. Och poczekaj, przecież go mamy – zaśmiał się i wyjął ze swojej torby czerwone wino, które otworzył i nalał do kieliszków.

  
\- Musi pooddychać, by mieć dobry smak.

\- Winchester koneser wina, chyba zbyt bardzo zmieniły cię te Hawaje.

  
\- Cśś – uciszył go, po czym przytulił mu się do klatki piersiowej.

  
Delikatne nuty muzyki wpływały na nich hipnotyzująco. Przytuleni do siebie, delikatnie kołysali się w prawo i lewo, co chwile składając delikatne pocałunki na ustach czy szyi. Kiedy zabrzmiały ostatnie nuty, Dean zabrał lampki wina i podał Castielowi jedną, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy.

  
\- Ciesze się, że wylądowałeś na Hawajach, nie wiesz jak bardzo. Oczywiście pomijając te wszystkie dziwne aspekty, nie mówmy o nich.

  
\- Dobrze. Również się ciesze, miło było zobaczyć cię nago – zaśmiał się i upił łyk wina. Dean poszedł w jego ślady, po czym zabrał od niego lampkę i postawił je na stoliku. Ponownie przytulił się do niego, rysując nosem ścieżkę po jego szyi. Tańczyli w świetle pochodni, do rytmu powolnej muzyki. Tańczyli bez słowa, słowa były mało istotne, oprócz tych dwóch, które wisiały w powietrzu. Żaden z nich nie chciał ich wypowiedzieć, choć doskonale o tym wiedzieli.

  
\- Cas... - Dean cofnął się krok i popatrzył w niebieskie tęczówki. Światło pochodni sprawiało, że były ciemniejsze niż zwykle, jednak z ciemną sylwetką Anioła współgrały idealnie.

  
\- Wiem – wyszeptał Castiel, kiedy Dean przez dłuższą chwilę milczał. Żaden z nich nie zdołał wypowiedzieć tych dwóch słów. Stali tak i patrzyli sobie jeszcze chwile w oczy, po czym złączyli swoje usta w długim pocałunku, który zdecydowanie smakował inaczej niż te wszystkie do tej pory. Namiętność, pożądanie, miłość, potrzeba bycia... tak zdecydowanie smakował on inaczej.

  
Charlie, która obserwowała całą scenę, uśmiechnęła się do siebie i klepnęła po ramieniu swojego towarzysza.

  
\- Dajmy im spokój – wyszeptała i udała się do hotelu.

 

* * *

  
\- Pobudka!! Jeśli zaraz nie otworzycie tych drzwi to wejdę do pokoju, wiecie, że nie jest to dla mnie wyzwaniem. Wolałabym jednak uniknąć widzenia was nago, więc OTWIERAĆ! Dobra... wcho....

  
\- Cześć Charlie. – Przerwał Cas, który właśnie otworzył drzwi. - Jesteśmy prawie gotowi.

Dean widząc Charlie pomachał jej z drugiego końca apartamentu i zabrał wszystkie walizki.

  
\- Hmmm...wydawało mi się, że przylecieliście tu bez wyposażenia, a macie więcej walizek ode mnie.

  
\- Pamiątki... - wzruszył ramionami Dean.

  
Rozglądnął się jeszcze po apartamencie i wyszli zabierając ze sobą bagaż. W lobby pożegnali się z wszystkimi znajomymi i wsiedli do taksówki, udając się na lotnisko. Całą drogę milczeli, jedynie taksówkarz rzucił kilka słów, na które odpowiadali lekkimi pomrukami, czy pojedynczymi słowami. Odprawa na lotnisku zajęła im chwilę, odbyła się bez większych problemów. Oczywiście Dean zaczął panikować przed wejściem na pokład jak i w samolocie. Cas próbował wszystkiego czego mógł, jednak Dean nie dawał spokoju i wiercił się na fotelu jak tylko umiał. Tuż przed wylotem Cas pocałował Deana w szyję i pogłaskał go po udzie. Chciał tym gestem dodać mu otuchy, jednak nic to nie dało.

  
\- Rozluźnij się Dean. Pamiętaj, że i ja posiadam skrzydła...

  
\- Och Dean nie mazgaj mi się tu, bo zepsuje twoją reputacje. - Wtrąciła się Charlie, która szukała najnowszego odcinka Doctora Who.

  
Łowca popatrzył gwałtowanie na rudowłosą, ubrał słuchawki na uszy i oparł swoją głowę na ramieniu Castiela, który pocałował go w czubek głowy.  
Za kilka godzin będą na miejscu. Kilka godzin i całe życie znów obróci się do góry nogami. Znów zaczną polować, martwić się o cały świat i o siebie. Ponownie wróci pytanie, czy przeżyją polowanie. To co się stało na Hawajach było magiczne i nieprzewidywalne. Pytanie tylko czy uczucie które się zrodziło, przetrwa w szarej rzeczywistości, czy pozostanie wspomnieniem z wakacji, które z czasem zblaknie w ich pamięci.


	9. Gabriel.

Dean był pierwszym pasażerem, który opuścił samolot. Nie przepuścił przed sobą nawet starców, już nie mógł wytrzymać w tym samolocie, dlatego przepchał się do samego przodu i z ulgą szedł przez rurę, która prowadziła na lotnisko. Czekając na bagaż lekko postukiwał nogą,co przykuło uwagę Castiela. Miał pytać o co chodzi, ale po chwili sam się zorientował. Na parkingu czekała na niego jego Dziecinka i to ona była powodem irytacji Deana.

\- Dziecinka! - krzyknął Dean wybiegając z budynku. Okrążył ją dookoła, sprawdził czy nie ma rys i z zadowoleniem usiadł za kierownicą. Poklepał deskę rozdzielczą i uśmiechnął się do siebie. - Nareszcie!

  
Castiel przewrócił oczami i usiadł z przodu. Kiedy dojechali na miejsce, Dean nie mógł rozstać się z Impalą, Charlie i Cas musieli wyciągać go siłą.

  
\- Saaam! - krzyknęła Charlie na powitanie. Zbiegła po schodach i mocno wtuliła się w mężczyznę. - Może byś lekko zmalał, co?

\- A ty urosła?

\- Och daj spokój! - zaśmiała się i uderzyła go piąstką w bark.

  
\- Bracie – wyszeptał Gabriel, szczerząc się do Castiela.

  
W odpowiedzi dostał uścisk dłoni, co bardzo go zszokowało.

  
\- Co te Hawaje z tobą zrobiły? Wulkan wybuchł i wyprał ci mózg?

  
\- Jestem tu od kilku minut i już mam was dość – wtrącił Dean, trzymając butelkę piwa w dłoni. - Wrócę jak przestaniecie. - Po tych słowach udał się do swojego pokoju i rzucił na łóżko. Podróż go wykończyła i jedyne o czym marzył to o długim śnie, ostatecznie jacuzzi, ale wiedział, że to się nie spełni. Anioł z przyzwyczajenia ruszył za nim wraz z walizkami. Dochodząc do drzwi, zdał sobie sprawę, że wygląda to dziwnie. „Zapomniałeś swoich walizek”, powiedział zdecydowanie głośniej. Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy Dean zechcę powiedzieć o ich związku, dlatego wolał nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. Zostawił walizki obok drzwi i pocałował Deana w policzek.

  
\- Mhm... Marzyłem o śnie, ale nie obraziłbym się, jeśli dostałbym nagiego ciebie.

  
\- Sam...

  
\- Będziemy cicho.

  
\- Później – wyszeptał niskim głosem. - Obiecuję ciekawe doznania, a teraz idę, bo wzbudzę podejrzenia. - Wstał z łóżka, jednak Dean przytrzymał go za rękę.

  
\- Stałeś się taki ludzki... - zamyślił się na chwilę. - Zmieniłem cię.

  
\- Nie ty. Hawaje.

  
\- Musiałeś dostosować się do otoczenia, poznać ludzi, by jakoś z nimi funkcjonować, lecz to ja nauczyłem cię o emocjach.

  
\- Dobrze zrobiłeś. Nie dramatyzuj, bo tu nie wrócę.

 

* * *

 

\- Sam to ty wiedziałeś? - głos rudowłosej uniósł się nawet na korytarz. Castiel widział wcześniej dziwne zachowanie młodszego z braci, dlatego podszedł do drzwi i nasłuchiwał rozmowy.

  
\- Jasne. Głupi pijacki zakład z Gabrielem.

  
\- Ale efekty zabawne, musisz przyznać? - wyszczerzył się tryumfalnie. -Nigdy bym się nie spodziewał, że Wiewiórka woli mężczyzn.

  
\- Czekaj. Wytłumacz mi to jeszcze raz. Przez to, że przegrałeś zakład, Gabriel miał ich wysłać na Hawaje?

  
\- Nie. Byliśmy pijani, Gabriel nagle rzucił, że mu się nudzi. Stwierdził, że wyśle Casa na Hawaje, bo chcę się lekko zabawić. Zakazałem mu tego, lecz on nie ustępował. Stwierdził, że zakładem rozstrzygniemy spór. Jeśli wygra to wyśle go na Hawaje. Zgodziłem się na zakład pod jednym warunkiem, że Dean tam z nim pojedzie. Ta więź i te sprawy. Jak widać przegrałem.

  
\- Idioci.

  
\- Przypominam, że i ty brałaś w tym udział. Również jesteś winna. - Gabriel przewrócił oczami i ostentacyjnie oparł się o stół.

  
\- Ty lepiej uważaj na swoją piękną twarzyczkę, bo Dean nieźle ją zmasakruje.

  
Castiel miał ochotę przytaknąć na te słowa, lecz wszedł po prostu do pomieszczenia. Sam wraz z Charlie popatrzyli na niego przestraszonymi oczami, a Gabriel rzucił jakimś obraźliwym komentarzem. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później Dean się o tym dowie, zaczął się zastanawiać, czy powinien mu powiedzieć. W ostateczności jednak odpuścił. Dzień zleciał mu bez większych emocji, pomógł Garthowi i Samowi wytropić Pishtaco i tak ponownie znalazł się w bunkrze. Przed stołem siedział Dean, wpatrując się w ekran laptopa.

  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie oglądasz pornosów. - Objął go od tyłu i oparł podbródek o jego ramie.

  
\- Obiecałem Charlie jakieś figurki.

  
Castiel słysząc czyjeś kroki, szybko odsunął się od Deana, okazało się, że do pokoju weszła Charlie, ucieszyła się na widok strony, która widniała na ekranie laptopa. Zbliżała się 22, dlatego Charlie rzuciła pomysłem by zobaczyć jakiś film. Deanowi to pasowało, Cas był obojętny. Pozostała dwójka również przyłączyła się do seansu i tak oglądali Birdmana. Dean gdzieś w połowie seansu usnął i puścił rękę Casa, którą ukradkiem złapał w pierwszych minutach filmu. Po seansie, wszyscy poszli do swoich pokoi w tym Cas. Kiedy upewnił się, że wszyscy zamknęli drzwi, wyszedł z pokoju i udał się do Deana. Zabrał go na ręce i wprowadził do jego pokoju. Położył się obok i gdy usypiał poczuł delikatny oddech na swoim ramieniu.

  
\- Coś mi obiecałeś – wyszeptał i pocałował go w ramie.

\- Dean, obok jest Sam.

  
\- I co z tego. Nie usłyszy, już dawno śpi.

  
\- Obyś się nie mylił – wymamrotał i wbił się w jego usta. - Postarajmy się niczego nie rozwalić.

  
\- Niczego nie obiecuje – uśmiechnął się zadziornie, złapał go w kroku i zaczął serie namiętnych pocałunków.

  
Niestety nie udało im się utrzymać pokoju w jednym kawałku. Łóżko ledwo stało na swoich nogach, a po szafce, która stała obok łóżka nie było śladu. Siedzieli teraz na łóżku, wpatrując się w siebie i mając ogromną nadzieję, że Sam się nie obudził  
Rankiem, Dean wygramolił się obolały z łózka, założył szlafrok i udał się do kuchni.

  
\- Prawie rozwalili mi w nocy ścianę! - skarżył się Sam. Słysząc to Dean przystanął przy drzwiach i czekał na dalsze komentarze. Bał się tego jak jego brat zareaguje na ten związek, nie chciał mówić, więc może to i lepiej, że sam się przekonał.

  
\- Nie narzekaj, sam sprawiłeś, że są teraz razem – burknęła Charlie.  
\- Och dajcie spokój z przekrzykiwaniem się czyja to wina.

  
\- Twoja - powiedzieli jednogłośnie.

  
\- To, że Hawaje były moją sztuczką, nie znaczy, że nocne krzyki to moja sprawka – oburzył się Gabriel.

  
W tym momencie Deana zamurowało. Czylli cały ten wyjazd był tylko sztuczką Gabriela? Pieprzoną sztuczka?! Nie wytrzymał. Wszedł do kuchni i spojrzał morderczym wzrokiem na Gabriela.

  
\- Chcesz mi coś wytłumaczyć? - zasyczał. Kiedy nie dostał odpowiedzi rzucił się na Gabriela, przywarł go do ściany i przydusił swoim przedramieniem. Do kuchni wpadł Castiel, który próbował odciągnąć Deana, od swojego brata.

  
\- Mów! - krzyknął, jednak to nie pomogło. Uderzył go pięścią, podtrzymując za ubrania. - Mów co cholery!

  
\- Dean! - błagał Castiel.

  
Dean uderzył go jeszcze raz, jednak tym razem go nie przytrzymał i Gabriel zsunął się po ścianie na podłogę. Castiel podbiegł do brata, pomógł mu wstać i spojrzał gniewnie na Deana.

  
-Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że cały ten wyjazd, był twoją cholerną sztuczką?! Wszystko było twoim głupim planem?! To właśnie chcesz mi powiedzieć?! - Zbliżył się do niego ponownie, ale na drodze stanął mu Cas.

  
\- Nie. - Splunął krwią na podłogę i z pomocą Charlie usiadł na krześle. - Jakbyś opanował swoje nerwy, to już dawno zaspokoiłbym twoją ciekawość. Swoją drogą dzięki za pomoc Sam.

  
Castiel usadził Deana na krześle, cały czas stojąc za nim, by w razie wybuchu nie pozwolić mu wstać.

  
\- Tak, pierwotnie miał być to tylko wymysł, jednak widząc was razem plan się zmienił.

  
\- Od kiedy?

  
\- Mniej więcej od momentu twojego snu.

  
\- W takim razie dlaczego była tam Charlie?

  
\- Charlie może ty zechcesz wytłumaczyć.

  
\- Zmusił mnie. Koniec historii – przewróciła oczami.

  
\- Zmusił czy przekupił?

  
\- I to i to.

  
Dean powoli wstał, ucałował Castiela w usta i wyszeptał mu do ucha „przepraszam”, po czym ponownie rzucił się na Gabriela i przywalił mu, tym razem lewym sierpowym. Sam szybko odciągnął go od Gabriela, więc podszedł do lodówki, wyjął piwo, upił łyk i ponowie usiadł na krześle. Popatrzył na Gabriela gniewnie jakby wciąż czekał na wyjaśnienia.

  
\- No co...Miałem pozostawić was w wyimaginowanym świecie, choć dobrze wiedziałem, że śniłeś o seksie z moim bratem?! To miałem zrobił? Daj spokój, dzięki mnie masz się teraz z kim pieprzyć.

  
Dean ruszył w stronę Gabriela, jednak Sam i Charlie szybko go odciągnęli.

  
\- Dean! Uspokój się – Sam nie mógł już wytrzymać, dlatego mocno szarpnął swoim bratem.

  
\- Pożałujesz – wycedził ostro i wyszedł z pięścią czerwoną od krwi.


	10. Ostatnie starcie.

Dean jest typową osobą, która nigdy nie porozmawia o swoich uczuciach, nie wyjaśni sprawy, tylko będzie pić i zapewniać, że wszystko w porządku. W tym przypadku zgadzało się wszystko prócz jednego: nie zapewniał, że będzie dobrze. Nie odzywał się, od tego trzeba zacząć. Nie odzywał się przed dwa dni, gdy dowiedział się prawdy. Usłyszeć można było tylko jedno słowo „polowanie” i to wypowiedziane do Sama. Cas nie potrafił tego zrozumieć, wciąż był tym samym Aniołem, lecz z wiedzą na temat ludzkich uczuć. Sam coś poczuł, a może była to tylko iluzja, którą musiał wytworzyć na czas pobytu? Iluzja, że potrzebuje Dean i pragnie go mieć przy sobie? Mogło być i tak, w końcu uczucia u Anioła to rzecz niespotykana. Nawet jeśli była to iluzja, to dość prawdziwa, a Cas zdecydowanie nie chciał się jej pozbywać. Mimo tej wiedzy, bądź iluzji nie potrafił niczego zrozumieć. Wiercił Deana wzrokiem, lecz ten siedział cicho. W końcu nie wytrzymał, przytwierdził go do ściany i zablokował mu jakiekolwiek ruchy.

\- Co ci się dzieje?! 

\- Ostatnio jak tak warczałeś, to mieliśmy naprawdę dobry seks.

\- Ponad dwa słowa i pełne zdanie, mamy postęp – odpowiedział ironicznie. 

Dean ledwo wyswobodził się mu z rąk, po czym usiadł na łóżku. Podrapał się po karku i popatrzył na Castiela.

\- Nie znoszę, gdy ktoś ingeruje w moje życie, a szczególnie Gabriel, który wpycha mnie w swoje wyimaginowane światy. Ostatnim razem źle się to skończyło. 

Denerwuje mnie fakt, że nie mam pewności, czy przeżyłbym najlepszy seks w życiu.

\- Tak seks to ważna sprawa.

\- Dokładnie mój Aniołku, seks to podstawa – Jego ton przybrał dziecięcy odgłos, po czym pocałował go w czubek nosa. 

\- Nie złam mu szczęki, to mój brat.

\- Nic mu nie zrobię, spokojnie. - Wyszedł z pokoju i wrócił po chwili z bitą śmietaną i butelką alkoholu, odstawił to na stół i wyjął z szafy wieniec kwiatów, który kupił na Hawajach. Oplótł Castielowi szyję, wsadził mu w rękę butelkę i zaciągnął go do salonu, uśmiechając się zadziornie.

\- Te trzy matoły udały się na polowanie, a ja mam wielką ochotę rzucić cię na ten stół, przy którym zasiadało tak wielu Ludzi Pisma.

\- Em... my tu jesteśmy. - Na schodach stała Charlie wraz z Samem. - Mieliśmy zamiar pograć w karty. W pokera przy dobrym alkoholu i orzeszkach. Co wy na to?

Dean popatrzył podejrzliwie na brata, potem na Charlie, znów na brata i skończył na Castielu. 

\- Gabriel?

\- Już nie możemy wspólnie spędzić czasu?! - oburzyła się Charlie.

\- Tak... - odparł Sam. 

\- Dobra Aniołku, rusz tu swój tyłek i możemy grać. - Zgodził się Dean i usiadł na krześle. 

Chwilę później zjawił się Gabriel z całym zapotrzebowaniem, żetonami, kartami, alkoholem i orzeszkami. Usiadł naprzeciw Deana i rozdał karty wraz z żetonami.

\- Na rozgrzewkę żetony, potem prawdziwa forsa, wchodzicie? - zapytał Garbiel, zabierając karty ze stołu.

Wszyscy zgodnie pokiwali głową i zaczęła się gra. Krzyki, alkohol, rzucanie kartami i pieniędzmi... Gra szła im doskonale. Deanowi przypomniał się wieczór bilardowy, choć z tą różnicą, że dziś mógł oskubać przyjaciół z forsy. 

\- Dobra koniec cackania! - warknął Cas, rozdając karty.

\- Hej, hej nie podniecaj mnie Cas, jeszcze nie skończyliśmy.

\- Błagam, nie róbcie tego na moich oczach. 

Dean spojrzał na swojego brata po czym usiadł na udach Castiela, składając na jego ustach namiętny pocałunek. Szarpnął za czarne włosy i odchylił głowę Castiela do tyłu, po czym pocałował go w jabłko Adama. 

\- Czekaj, czego nie mamy robić? - zapytał ironicznie. - Ach. Tego. No dobrze. 

W odpowiedzi dostał rechot Charlie i Gabriela klepiącego Sama po ramieniu. 

\- Dobra. Jeśli wygramy zostawiacie nas samych. 

\- Cassie, nie pomyślałbym, że aż tak zależy ci na seksie. Wchodzę, lecz jeśli wy przegracie, to robicie za moje kociaki. 

\- Wole nie pytać o czym mówisz - wyjęczał Sam.

\- Zgoda braciszku. - Rozdał do końca karty i poklepał Deana po ramieniu – Wygramy to tak jak na Hawajach. 

Cas miał rację. Wygrał karetą, przy nędznej parze i dwóch fulach. 

\- Hah! - warknął Dean rzucając kartami na stół. - Cas przeżyjemy dzisiaj najlepszy seks w życiu, a was już tu nie ma – zwrócił się do Sama i Charlie.

Gabriel uderzył o stół i rzucił Castielowi bitą śmietanę, który złapał ją z dziwnym uśmieszkiem. Zebrał całą wygraną i podszedł do Gabieral, wyszeptał mu coś do ucha, po czym Gabriel ewakuował całą trójkę z bunkra.

\- Zostaliśmy sami, a ja wygrałem, czyli ja rozkazuje. - Stanął dumnie z bitą śmietaną w ręku.

Dean popatrzył na niego podejrzliwie, lecz nie ruszył się nawet o cal. 

\- A co z moim stołem?! - zapytał z udawanym żalem. 

\- Najpierw ja – warknął, oplatając szyje Deana wieńcem kwiatów. - Choć – rozkazał i udali się do pokoju Castiela. 

Kiedy Dean przekroczył prób, omal się nie przewrócił. Na środku pokoju stała metalowa rura do tańca, a obok stoliczek z whisky. Popatrzył na Castiela i gdy ujrzał jak ten się uśmiecha, oparł się o framugę drzwi, wciąż nie dowierzając w to co widzi. 

\- O nie... Cas, nie ma mowy. 

\- To rozkaz nie prośba – powiedział stanowczo, obejmując jego twarz dłońmi. - Wygrałem, co oznacza, że robisz to czego sobie zażyczę. - Złapał za jego kroczę i uśmiechnął się przebiegle, po czym przygryzł mu płatek ucha. - No dalej, niecierpliwie się. 

\- Och Cas... - burknął Dean i niepewnym krokiem zbliżył się do rury. Wykonał pierwszy obrót i uśmiechnął się. - Dobra to może być całkiem fajne.  


Podszedł do Castiela siedzącego przy stole, wypinając do niego tyłek. Nalał mu whisky i usiadł na jego kolanach. Oblizał dolną wargę, po czym ją przygryzł jednocześnie zaciskając swoją dłoń na kroczu Castiela. Szybko zdjął koszulkę i pokierował jego dłońmi, po swoim torsie. Pocałował go w usta i ponownie udał się do rury, gdzie spróbował zrobić kilka kobiecy manewrów, które często widział w klubie. Nie wychodziło mu to najlepiej, lecz Castiel bawił się znakomicie i zaczął rzucać banknotami. Koślawym ruchem zdjął z siebie spodnie i zatrzymał się za krzesłem Castiela. Pomasował go po torsie i wyszeptał zbereźne rzeczy do ucha. Widząc jak Castiel się podnieca, przeszedł na przód krzesła i wypiął do niego tyłek, tak by dotykał jego twarzy. Zaczął ruszać biodrami tak, by podniecać coraz bardziej Castiela, ten jednak się trzymał i podniósł Deana tak, by kolana miał oparte na krześle, a pasek jego bokserek był na wysokości jego twarzy. Złapał banknot w zęby i rozciągnął gumkę bokserek, po czym włożył banknot przy okazji lizać Deana po brzuchu. Dean jeszcze kilkukrotnie wyginał się do Castiela, po czym wziął go na ręce i przeniósł do salonu, grze położył go na stole. 

\- Teraz będziesz moim ciastem – powiedział i rozerwał mu koszulę. 

Zrzucił żetony i karty ze stołu, po czym zabrał alkohol i bitą śmietanę. Kleknął nad nim i wysmarował mu usta śmietaną, którą szybko ją zlizał. Zlizał z jego pępka whisky połączone z śmietaną i już miał dobierać się do jego spodni, gdy usłyszeli otwierające się drzwi,

\- Czego? - syknął Dean i odwrócił się w kierunku głównych drzwi. - Miało was nie być. 

Castiel wciąż leżał na stolę oblany alkoholem i śmietaną, a na szyi miał wieniec z Hawai. Jednak ten widok nie zaskoczył Charlie.

\- Gniazdo, znaleźli gniazdo. Ogromne! - wyszeptała zdyszana Charlie.

Dean zszedł z Castiela, rzucił mu ręcznik i poszedł się przebrać. Po kilku minutach cała trójka znalazła się w Impali. Charlie przywykła już na Hawajach, więc nie komentowała całego zajścia. Z Samem i Gabrielem spotkali się pod jednym z barów, a Dean zdecydowanie nie ukrywał swojego gniewu, przez to, że mu przerwali.

\- Takiego gniazda jeszcze nie widziałem – stwierdził Gabriel.

\- Dobra, ja i Castiel pójdziemy od wschodu, Charlie i Sam od północy, a ty Gabrielu rób co chcesz.

\- O nie, nie... Ja idę z tobą, a oni razem. Nie pozwolę na to by znaleźć was w lesie, w chwili ekstazy, gołych i pojękujących. 

\- Gabe ma rację. Idźcie razem, ale się nie pozabijajcie – oznajmił Sam i wyciągnął z kieszeni maczetę oraz latarkę.

Gabriel poszedł w jego ślady i szturchnął Deana, by ruszyć na polowanie. Podczas szukania gniazda był nieznośny do granic możliwości. W głowie Deana roił się pomysł, by odciąć mu głowę, lecz to i tak by nic nie dało. Dlatego z grymasem na twarzy słuchał jego pytań, które często dotyczyły seksu.

\- Podobał ci się mój prezent w postaci rury?

\- Bardzo – burknął i szedł dalej.

\- Wiesz, że całe te Hawaje były tylko po to byście wreszcie się do siebie zbliżyli, a nie patrzyli na siebie jak głodne szczeniaczki?

-Co?

\- Och przestań. Tak bardzo się naburmuszyłeś, że nawet nie pojąłeś, że zrobiłem to dla waszego dobra i specjalnie wymyśliłem picie z Samem. Chociaż czego innego mogłem się spodzie... - urwał i odciął głowę wampirowi. - ...wać. - Dokończył zadowolony. 

Wampiry mnożyły się jak tylko mogły, dlatego Gabriel skończył mówić i z uśmiechem poodcinał kilka głów, jakoś zabawniej było używać maczety niż swoich mocy, dlatego zdecydowanie wolał maczetę. Po skończonej robocie i spaleniu gniazda, znaleźli się pod Impalą, czekając na resztę.

\- Jedzenie i picie z Castiela, widzę że macie ciekawe predyspozycje. 

\- Czy możemy skończyć rozmawiać o seksie?

\- Nie. Opowiedz mi jak było na Hawajach.

\- Dobrze o tym wiesz – przewrócił oczami i oparł się o maskę.

\- No tak... Wiem też, że... - urwał, bo zza rogu wyłoniła się Charlie zresztą. 

\- I to rozumiem! – krzyknęła, ocierając maczetę z krwi. 

Z towarzystwem ostrej muzyki ruszyli do bunkra, a w drodze Gabriel był po prostu sobą. Nie szczędził żartów na temat Deana i Castiela, był sobą tak bardzo jak tylko umiał. Kiedy dojechali na miejsce, Dean ruszył prosto do lodówki, z której wyjął piwo i usiadł przy stole patrząc na Castiela. Gabriel usiadł naprzeciwko niego i zaczął się szczerzyć jak małe dziecko.

\- Czego chcesz? - zapytał Castiel, przysiadając się do nich.

\- Ja? Niczego, o co ty mnie drogi bracie podejrzewasz?

\- Mam dość waszego przeszkadzania, więc Gabrielu jeśli myślisz o czymś, zaręczam, że może się to dla ciebie źle skończyć. - Upił łyk i położył rękę na udzie Castiela. 

\- Nie dokończyliśmy rozmowy w lesie. - Zauważył. - Nie mogę pojąć dlaczego wróciliście tak szybko, wspaniale sobie radziliśmy, a wy nie dokończyliście swoich spraw.

\- Jakich spraw? - zapytał Dean, krzywo patrząc na Archanioła. 

\- W końcu nie wybraliście się na plaże o świetle księżyca, by doznać nowych wrażeń.

\- Skąd ty to wiesz? - Dean poderwał się na równe nogi i mocno zacisnął pięść. Castiel szybko pociągnął go w dół i poklepał po ramieniu. 

\- Cece to moja dobra znajoma. – Wyszczerzył się jak małe dziecko. - Skoro wam w czymś przerwałem, bo jak mniemam moje pojawienie się sprawiło, że ruszyliście w drogę do domu to muszę wam to jakoś wynagrodzić. - Wstał i złapał ich za ramiona – Bawcie się dobrze i wracajcie z bolącymi członkami!

Dean złapał się za głowę i jęknął, gdy poczuł nasilający się ból głowy. Chwilę później poczuł pod swoimi stopami coś dziwnego... miękkiego i gorącego, co otulało jego stopy. Zamrugał kilkukrotnie i popatrzył na swoje stopy. 

\- Piasek? Co do cholery robi piasek w bunk.... - urwał, gdy jego oczom ukazał się kurort w Maui. - Czy to...  
\- Maui – dokończył Castiel.  
\- Skąd, jak?! - Dean jeszcze przez chwilę był zamroczony i zadawał głupie pytania, na które Castiel nie odpowiadała. - O nie! GABRIEL KURWA! Zamorduje cię kiedyś! - krzyknął, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, co ten fiut znów zrobił.  
Castiel podszedł do niego, uśmiechnął się i złożył lekki pocałunek na jego ustach.  
\- Skoro już tu jesteśmy – uśmiechnął się i skoczył na ręce Deana, który złapał go pod pośladkami i tym sposobem dźwigał kilka sporych kilogramów. - Może by tak skorzystać z prezentu, który dał na Gabriel i spędzić ten czas tak jak on sobie tego życzy? Mnie to nie przeszkadza, z chęcią wskoczę do jacuzzi i sprawię by w amoku wykrzykiwał moje imię – wyszeptał mu do ucha.  
\- GABRIEL! - krzyknął jeszcze raz i ruszył z Castielem na rękach w stronę kurortu.  
\- To moje imię masz wykrzykiwać, nie jego – zaśmiał się i przewrócił ich tak, by wylądowali na piasku, a on sam leżał na brzuchu Deana. - Skoro kurort ci nie pasuję to z chęcią wypełnię pierwszą wolę Gabriela i zerżnę cię na piasku. 

*

Gabriel usiadł na krześle i upił łyk piwa, które zostawił Dean na stole. Po chwili zjawiła się Charlie, która stanęła jak wryta widząc, szczerzącego się Gabriela

\- Gdzie Dean i Cas? - Widząc jeszcze większy uśmiech, rozejrzała się po bunkrze. - Coś ty znów narobił?! 

\- Spokojnie. Będą się bardzo dobrze bawić... już ja o to zadbałem – Posłała Charlie całusa i ulotnił się z bunkra, pozostawiając opadającą na podłogę karteczkę. Charlie podniosła kawałek papieru i przeczytała jej zawartość. Na kartce znajdowały tylko dwa słowa... dwa słowa, które mówiły wszystko, dosłownie wszystko. 

_**Misja zakończona** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KONIEC :)  
> Dziękuje serdecznie za te 10 wspólnie spędzonych rozdziałów, za wszystkie kudosy, w życiu nie spodziewałam się, że aż tyle ich będzie. W końcu jest to moja pierwsza zamieszczona tu praca. Dziękuje za wszystkie komentarze i chęć czytania dalszych losów. Od samego początku wiedziałam jak chcę to skończyć i myślę, że jest to bardzo w stylu tego opowiadania.  
> Mam nadzieję, że to nie ostatnia moja praca do której zaglądniecie, bo w głowie roi się jeszcze masa pomysłów. Trudno rozstawać mi się z tym ff . Owszem mogłabym to jeszcze pisać, bo kilka pomysłów nie zostało wykorzystanych, lecz zawsze lepiej coś szybciej zakończyć niż ciągnąć w nieskończoność i doprowadzić do tego, że ff będzie po prostu słaby. Mam nadzieję, że zakończenie was satysfakcjonuje, a wy sami bawiliście się dobrze czytając to opowiadanie. Dziękuje jeszcze raz za wszystko! :)


End file.
